


Office Life

by FBSchin



Category: Blue Dragon
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Girls In Suits, Implied Sexual Content, Kluke and Bouquet are friends, Love Triangle, Slow Burn, Work Parties, logi sucks at tech, office life, zola is a top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBSchin/pseuds/FBSchin
Summary: Kluke is the newly promoted head of her department at Blue Dragon Co. when they land a big contract, kluke is forced to work with this new handsome businessman. Kluke has a hard time understanding these new blossoming feelings, will she be able to stay professional or give in?From Kluke and Andropov perspectives.Shu and Bouquet are side relationship, Zola and Logi play a minor role





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go another Blue dragon fic, it's gonna be a bit of a slow burn so im sorry! but I hope you all like it!

* * *

It was a warm summer day, and Kluke was making her way to work, she had been working with the Blue Dragon. Co for about 2 years now, originally she was hired as a secretary for major filling and secretarial duties, but as of last month She was promoted to the department head after landing a major contract.

I walked through the long tile lobby, the ceilings where large and high and the walls where a rose gold mirror like reflection. As I walked in I was greeted by a familiar face at the information lobby.

"Kluke!" a voice was called out to her, Kluke could only turn and smile, there at the front desk was her longtime friend Bouquet. With one arm up she waved me over with a big grin. Walking over with a clack of my heels. She stood up from her chair and leaned over the counter, we had been friends since high school. I actually was her reference for the job, A very cute girl, her body more um, voluptuous than mine, a cute face with round violet eyes, charcoal black hair, beautiful curves and a large chest of envy and annoyance. Today she wore her hair up and allowed some baby hairs to dance across her face, dressed with a cute blouse that she let a few buttons undone and a tight sheer blue pencil skirt.

"Wow Kluke you're looking extra cute today!" Bouquet told me, unfortunately Kluke couldn't help but feel slightly inadequate to her complement. Kluke was quite the pretty young women, a girl of long auburn hair that she like to keep up in a high ponytail, she always had side swept bangs. Her eyes were a charming olive green tone.

"I love that top! Where did you get it." She asked me.

" Oh this? " I questioned touching the light pastel pink fabric. " I picked it up at the mall the other day." I finished.

" I always felt like pink was your colour!" she smiled.

The ladies chatted idly for a short moment, and had agreed to meet for their daily lunch date. Kluke sucked in a small breath as she got into the crowded elevator, and shut her eyes briefly as the can of sardines launched into the sky. Blue dragon. Co was a 44 story tall skyscraper of departments, offices, and conference rooms.

Finally I reached the 31st floor and squeezed out, letting out a gasp of relief. I straighten my back and walked down the white tiled halls , the office doors were large glass, the aesthetic was intensely modern white and wooden accents, the office space where minimalist , with small plants for varnish. I walked up to the desk area and showed my id badge to the front scanner and it let a "ping" noise as the gate unlocked.

"Oh good morning." A friendly voice spoke, members greeted each other as everyone's days started up in tandem. Kluke made her way down the narrow halls to the break room, searching for her familiar faces. As a turn of the corner she entered the space and her eyes set on her two close friends.

"Good morning!" She greeted them with a smile.

"Oh good morning Kluke!" Shu, my longtime friend acknowledged me, a tall boustrus man with unruly brown spikey hair that he keeps tied back, today he was wearing a black dress shirt and yellow slacks and a loose red tie.

"Jiro was just talking about you!" he laughed loudly before smacking his friend on the back almost making him spill his tea.

"Shu shut up i wasn't talking about her, you weirdo!" Jiro barked at him in a way that made me chuckle. A clean cut man with 3/4ths parted bangs, his hair and deep grey as if ashy blond with calm blue eyes. He always dressed like a librarian, in a wooly green cardigan white undershirt and grey dress pants.

Kluke had known these two boys for a long time, well they aren't really boys anymore are they? They had all grown up together as children, and as time went by their friendship never seemed to dwindle, even though it may be intentional, they all came to work in the same company, albeit it's doubtful they'd ever admit such a thing.

Together we chatted about today's tasks. I was informed that we would be getting a large offer from a competitive company that was in need of a budget management and, stock files being made digital. A large contract that we were gonna be under pressure to land.

With a light sigh Kluke slid the office door shut, her office was only slightly larger than the others, i'd did not offer much privacy since the door was glass, but there was a sliding curtain if need be. the doors were also mostly soundproof so there was that. She made her way to her black office chair and place her purse on her large c shaped white desk, and began to boot up her pc.

I had decided to look up this company "Rosekstan" , as I scrolled through their website, I discovered that they dealt in shipping weapons, and war stocks essentially, they even had a clothing department. I lightly bit my lip as I kept reading, i eventually came across their C.E.O his name was Logi Valkyrie, I squinted as I continued to read. Part of me began to wonder if it was almost a stage name. Looking upon a portrait of him, He was a rather daunting looking man he seemed to be rather young for a c.e.o, appearing to be in his mid 30's with long slicked back blonde hair and a very sharp scar over his eyes, he looked like a comic villain almost.

A slight knock on my glass door startled me. Looking over It was Jiro standing there with two mugs in his hands. With a smile I ushered him inside. Using his shoulder he slid the glass door aside and walking in.

" I thought you could use a coffee" he spoke with a smile placing the cup on my desk, the smell of dark roast wafted in the air as I sighed with contentment.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"Not really, I've landed us contracts before but this one seems rather big for just our department." I admitted picking up the cup of coffee and savouring the aroma.

"1 sugar and almond milk, right?" He asked with a half smile. To which I nodded in reply. The two of us chatted idly together about our mornings, and our thoughts about the case. I showed him Logi and he said the same thing I thought, together we chuckled. Jiro had only joined us here last year when he transferred from security to our department. He's always been a fun drinking partner. Him and Shu have a tendency to bicker together but it's hardly became hostile. Our recon was interrupted by my desk phone ringing.

"Pardon me." I told him to which he smiled taking a step back sipping his tea.

"Klukes office." I said in my saleswomen voice. Over the phone a women spoke, I knew her voice right away, it made me stand up suddenly in shock.

"Hello Kluke, Its Zola. I'd like you to come up to my office around 2 today, it's about the Rosenkstan contract." She told me, her voice mature and dominant in a way.

"Y-yes ma'am of course, i'll be there." I said almost choking on my words.

"Excellent i'll hang up first." She said with that the phone running dead. Slowly I hung it up and crashed back in my chair sighing loudly.

"What was that all about? " Jiro chuckled out. My head falling back I slowly slouched in my chair, with a anxious sigh I rolled my head to look at him. Pouting ever so slightly.

"Miss Zola has summoned me." I admitted.

"Woow!" he cheered sarcastically. "just by yourself?" he then asked.

"She didn't mention, man, She's so intimidating. " I sighed out. Miss Zola, a beautiful tanned women with icy blue eyes, long light practically white hair, she always wore pant suits that looked super expensive, with a stylish pair of sharp heels. People don't even get in the elevator if she's in it. Although Zola had never been partially cruel to Kluke, she had a reputation of being cold and articulate, not many people knew much about her personal life. But despite that Kluke held her in a high regard, it being Zola that gave Kluke her promotion. Although apprehensive, Kluke was eager to impress her boss.

Kluke had decided to hold a small meeting before lunch to go over the ins and outs of the contract they had been presented. Together they reviewed the case so to speak and came across minor inconsistency, major pros and cons. and established a reasonable timeline.

"Okay everyone." Kluke said with a light clap of her hands. "Let's break and meet after lunch." she told them.

* * *

"Yes ma'am!" Shu laughed out with a dumb grin that made me shoot him murder eyes. People chuckled but the environment wasn't judging, slowly people walked out of the office area and chatted together, I stopped to look out the large window at the skyscape. Overlooking the large metropolis of the downtown, the sun was high at its peak, and the sky was blue and clear. My tummy rumbled ever so slightly making me sign, I had missed breakfast today and i was rather eager to eat.

Kluke made her way down to meet with Bouquet to gossip about their days but mostly to eat. As she walked out the elevator she noticed Bouquets desk rather busy with tall men in suits. Noticing the men being rather pushy in atmosphere Kluke became slightly concerned for her friend. Bouquet glanced over and noticed Kluke, her eyes looked bugged out, Kluke very strongly felt the _please help me_ vibe emanating from her. With a frown Kluke marched over her heels echoing with her battle face on. The two men had noticed the sound of heels echoing with each step as they turned around to meet Klukes eyes.

"K-Kluke Miss kluke would you be so kind as to help these young men out with a inquiry." She stuttered with a uncomfortable grin. With my shoulders high and my face stern, I observed the young men.

A tall blond pale man, in a dark purple pinstripe suit, and a tight black tie, his ears were pierced. The man next to him had large pale blue spiky hair, not like Shu's the front was spiked up towards the front. His face was slightly boyish but his eyes where an intense sky blue, his eyebrows were furrowed as he seemed to be sizing me up. He wore a cotton style button suit, it was a medium denim like blue, with a light blue tie. The men looked expensive, young and intimidating to an extent, but the boyish charm was kind of handsome in a way.

"Welcome to the Blue Dragon, how may I assist you today?" I asked equipped with my business smile.

"Yes." the blond man started. " We have an appointment for 2, and this women said that there is no such appointment." He complained, his voice a little top high for being inside. People turned their heads and whispered slightly .

"Of course sir, I'm sure there must be some kind of mistake." I tried to assure him.

"Please tell me where are you coming from?" I asked.

"We are representatives From the Rosekstan Military arms Corporation!" he said in almost a shout.

I swallowed, these are the men from the contract.

"Bouquet." I spoke my tone unpleasant. She made a slight yip, like a puppy who had their paw stepped on.

"Y-yes ma'am." she shuddered unused to my rather unhappy tone.

"Please look under Logi Valkyrie or contract 1143." I sighed, as she clicked and clicked on her keyboard. Kluke had a rather good memory as far as her peers were concerned, her ability to read, understand, and retain key details made her a valuable asset to the company.

"Ahhh hehe." she chuckled sheepishly, "Yes right here the appointment is with Miss Zola at 2pm." she trailed off. Bouquet on the other hand was often perceived as a bit of a ditz, she did try hard, and loved her job. But unfortunately just like her love life, she was often unlucky when it seemed to matter.

"Bouquet if you could be so kind to escort these fine men to the waiting lobby, hopefully you will find it pleasing, there is a cafe bar, and tablets for use, hopefully you will find it accommodating." I explained to them

"2 pm? Thats 2 hours from now that's ridiculous." the blonde man complained. _Then, why are you here so early then?!_

"Now now, what's all the ruckus about." A deep voice interrupted our conversation of sorts. I looked over to see a tall sharp man, holding my breath slightly I felt consumed by the man in front of me. A tall intimidating giant. It was the C.E.O. of Rosekstan, Logi, he had strong posture, broad stocky shoulders, with long sharp jaw and deep set eyebrows, a long jagged scar crashed across his left eye, his sharp grey off blue eyes. Swallowing I bowed my head slightly at him.

"Sir!" the men both said in unison forcing their backs straight. Before the blonde boy could complain more i walked forward and stretched out my hand to him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Valkyrie, my name is Kluke, I am head of the secretary and filing department, i'm assuming you're here for the contract meeting, its my department that will be handling the majority of the case." I informed him trying to sound as smooth and calm as possible, my heart started to race as he shaked my hand in a strong vice grip, I tried to match it ever so slightly as we shook hands.

"It's been a long time since I've been in this lobby" he spoke looking around the lobby, while letting go of my hand. I smiled at him and he seemed to give me a half cocked smile back, that was more intimidating than assuring. I wondered what he really meant by his statement, did he once work here? Kluke asked herself.

Kluke sucked in a silent breath held and turned to the counter, she noticed Bouquet seemed just as overwhelmed with the situation as she felt. Not that Kluke couldn't handle such a situation, but Kluke's fatal flaw was that she got a little hangry, and she was getting more hungry and angry with each passing moment.

"Your phone please." I asked with my hand outstretched. Compliant she handed me the phone and slid the dial pad towards me. Trying to exhale my stored breath out as quietly as possible i dialed Zolas office. It rang twice before she answered.

"What is it why is someone at front desk calling my private office number." She demanded making me swallow.

"My apologies but this is Kluke from filing, your 2pm appointment is here slightly early, would it be possible to meet with them now?" Asking her dreading being the middleman, I head her let out an audible sigh.

"Put Logi on the phone," Zola ordered Kluke. Kluke turned to look him in the eyes, he truly was an intense looking individual, standing over 6ft fall Kluke being only 5'6" in heels she felt a little unsure. She tried not to make a pouty face, she put her palm over the microphone of the desk phone and began to talk, trying to sound way more confident that she was.

"She wishes to speak to you directly." Kluke told Logi, his face made a sneering expression and he crossed his eyebrows.

"What?" He demanded flatly on the phone, making me shudder slightly, he then turned to his entourage shooing them with his hand. Taking this signal I asked them to follow me. Turning to see Bouquet giving me the _please don't leave me eyes _, sorry buddy but you're on your own.

The young men followed me as I led them in the private elevator, used for company heads, and guests. As we got into the elevator it wasnt walled in like the others, the walls were glass that let you look out the city outskirts. I always felt happy when I was able to take it.

* * *

I pressed the floor button and we started to take off, the atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable as the blond man shot me daggers.

"Allow me to apologize for the earlier antics. " Kluke insead, weather it was to maintain professional, or break the awkward silence.

"It was ridiculous." The blonde snake body sneered.

I tried to smile but my murder feelings where overwhelming. Again remembering that they are incredibly early and it had better not cost me my lunch break.

"Well I'm glad you came when you did." a voice spoke opening my eyes, it was the blue haired man, It's the first time he had said anything. I let out a small breath and smiled at him gently , but then he avoided eye contact suddenly making me second guess his sudden aid. Upon further inspection, the blue haired man was rather handsome, he was a bit shorter than his counterpart but Kluke pegged him around 5'11" or 6 feet. His suit was rather fashionable, and suited him rather nicely, he seemed to have a good frame to his body, not sure if he was fit, but just as the conversation between us began, we arrived at our floor. The elevator doors opened to a lavish foyay, where ahead a lady stood at a small desk. We all walked over towards it.

"Miss Zolas 2 pm is here, their 3erd is tied up on the phone with her in the lobby but i'm sure he will join them soon." i informed her.

"Of course ma'am! " the lady gushed, "right this way!" She ushered us as we walked around the corner of the gorgeous halls together. Until we came to large black doors, _wait a second_ , I started to panic slightly.

Kluke quickly put the pieces together, this was not the waiting room like she had hoped, were she wanted to ditch the newcomers at and run off to lunch, no these large black doors to the bats nest. More of a nickname for Zola's office. Kluke was rapidly realizing that she may be forced to skip lunch today.

"Miss. Zola , Your 2pm are here like you requested." The rather happy intern exclaimed to my horror.

The door opened to my surprise as Jiro walked out, he seemed ever so slightly flustered as he locked eye contact with Kluke. But soon his eyes calmed down ever so slightly as he formed a light smile and walked to her.

"I brought up all your files, good luck!" he murmured to me before giving my shoulder a light pat.

"Please come in!." an intimidated voice called out.

_Here we go. _Kluke breathed to herself.

* * *

The office space was very large, it was almost like a penthouse, it was multi leveled, and very spacious, there was a seating area, a black stained large desk, the room was furnished in black and blue leather sofas and accents as natural light beamed in from the large windows.

There at a large black desk Zola got up. She was a breathtaking individual. Her hair was slick backed with a single section at the front across her face. She wore an expensive looking suit with long sleek black pants. Finished with a white collared undershirt added a bit of femininity.

"G-good afternoon ma'am" I spoke, I was nervous at this situation, it was all happening rapidly. Usually I have time to mentally prepare, but I'd only had a few hours to go over everything, plus i hadn't even gotten lunch.

Zola with strong confident strides made her way to join our vicinity, with an outreached palm she began to shake they young men's hands.

"Welcome the the Blue Dragon I am Zola." she declared, her words equal parts cool and confident.

"My name is Shneider." The blonde moody man introduced.

"And my name is Andropov, nice to meet you." the blue haired boy maintained. _Andropov_ so that's his name.

Andropov and Kluke locked eyes for just another brief second, Kluke gave him a small business women smile, but his eyes quickly looked away. Kluke choked back a pout almost annoyed with his game of eye tag. _Was he maybe just shy, or even awkward?_

"Logi is on his way up so if you all will follow me we can go upstairs into my conference room." Zola informed us.

* * *

I noticed her the moment she walked out of the elevator, truth be told we had crossed paths before. _A large dark roast coffee 1 sugar made with almond milk_, she gets one almost every morning. We go to the same coffee cafe almost fairly often, I swallowed as she had made her way towards us. She had calm autumn hair, alabaster smooth skin, and deep spring green eyes. She wore a sort of light pink pastel sleeveless top with a loose turtleneck, a sweetly skin tight pencil skirt that accentuated her petite figure and sheer black tights. As she spoke to us I could barely breathe, I wanted to introduce myself but Schneider was too fumed for having any sort of inconvenience, but like an angel from heaven she saved us from this dimwitt at the desk. I was impressed she even knew the file number, and who we were right away. She seemed so sefistacted that made my tie suddenly too tight.

As we went up the elevator the sunlight beamed in, it reflected across her smooth skin , I stared too long at her before she turned to look at me. Her eyes seemed to be picking me apart, but i lost my composure when she smiled at me. I almost gagged as my body went from 0 to 100, my heart lodged in my throat. I threw my eyes away. Trying to hide my sweat. I was sure she was off put by my actions. I silently cursed myself, we finally get to chat and im acting like this.

Andropov couldn't help but watch Kluke walk past them , her long auburn hair, and the faint smell of a perfume. Andropovs eyes shamefully looked her up and down, and lingered for a moment on the way her hips swayed as she walked in that sickly sweet pencil skirt. Only to begin to sweat as he felt the judgmental eyes of Schneider harshly evaluating his actions.

"Shut up." I murmured to him, were he only shot me a cheeky grin. As we followed I tried not to obviously look at her, their office space was so modern unlike ours, our halls are outdated and less how you say, bright.

The women Zola, I have heard Sir logi argue with her on the phone before, apparently they have a complicated relationship. I tried not but it seems odd that if they have a strained understanding that he would agree to such a contract. But, maybe it's not so bad. Looking over I watched klukes eyes flutter in almost slow motion, her lashes are so long and wispy, the sunlight from the large windows twinkled in her eyes. _Crap i'm starting again!_ I looked down suddenly away from her. _Dammit she must think I dislike her. _Cursing myself for a moment. Zola then brought us up the open concept stairs into a loft like area with a large white oval table and multiple black leather office chairs around in, there was a large window with the sky line, then the side walls were whiteboards.  
"Please have a seat." Zola encouraged us. But as kluke went to sit Zola asked. "No Kluke, I want you to sit right next to me." Pulling on the rolling chair, I watch as Kluke almost unsurely walked over and slowly sit on the chair. Zola then sat down beside her and leaned back and crossed her legs, placing files on the table in front of her.

They all say in silence for only a moment as they heard the large doors make a boom as they closed beneath them. Andropov with his hand on the large oval table got up and walked up to the staircase to greet his boss as he joined them. Logi sat at the end of the table joined between his partners. Kluke couldn't help but feel a little unprepared for what was unfolding, usually a lot more people are here for these kind of meetings.

A pregnant pause came, as Zola and Logi glared into eachothers eyes, it felt tense and sticky in the room, making Kluke swallowed her dry mouth.

"Ma'am." Kluke spoke her voice unsure, as she tried to break the thick atmosphere. "why don't we begin this?"

"Yes of course." Zola insisted.

* * *

The meeting was much more than Andropov had expected, Kluke had reviewed the contract rather thoroughly, to be honest we all just sat back and watched as she went through the ins and outs with Logi. Even Zola just kind of sat back and watched.

"Lastly a major point I'd like to bring up is that most of your information is all either hand written or stored in files, it will all have to be moved to our office and updated to digital files, this will take a long period of time. The commission essentially is that you want it done within a month, but I know for a fact that this will take at least 3 months." She said as matter of fact.

"Well then we will find someone else to do it for us." Logi retorted, Zola's eyebrows furrowed, but before she could speak.

"And what company has the man power, technology , and ability to take such a large amount of work?" She inquired, her tone more commanding.

"Perhaps I'll split up the workload between multiple companies?" he threatened with a chuckle he was testing her I could tell. I turned to look over to her, her expression did not falter for a moment.

"I see, and how many is that? How many of them will deny or only accept certain terms, are you going to spread all this out through 10 different corporations? Go to every meeting? Make multiple contracts? How much by the end will you pay in man power, attorneys, and let alone gas? By time you go through all this we would have the job done already."

"Then why do you need 3 months?" He attempted to belittle her, but Klukes gun was already loaded and ready to shoot.

"Because you stated that you have around 23 years worth of information you want made digital!" she exclaimed. I tried to keep in a chuckle, I watched Logi's eyebrows cock up, then rest as he shot a half eased smile.

"Well I feel that it might be better to re go over the state of the contract." Schneider actually seemed to agree. Causing Zola to smile with an evil delight.

"I will take the contract back and have our attorney go over the edits you want, Zola and I will go over the fine kinks, alone." Logi growled.

"Of course" I said getting up. Logi already standing gathered the notes .

"You lot can leave now." He ordered to us, Kluke slowly got up with a rather unsure face as she looked at Zola for a sign of reassurance, to which she just gave a curt smile and nod. Together we made our way out the office.

"That went better than expected." Schneider said, as the door closed.

"An hour and a half later. " Andropov chimed in. I looked over at Kluke, she was checking the time on a small wrist watch she wore, i watched as she pouted at the time. Her small pink lips and disappointed eyebrows shot an arrow though my heart, she looked so adorable I wanted to..

"Well it was a treat, but I have to get back to work, allow me to escort you to the lobby, or would you rather wait in the guest parlor?" Kluke asked us, clearly sounding spent. Andropov felt something stir in his chest at the idea of a departure from his coffee shop stranger.

"It's better if we wait our boss may burst through those doors at any moment." I chuckled to her. Softly she smiled.

"I see, well the area is just over here."

Together we walked over, I tried to walk slightly beside her, without seeming too obvious, but i could feel Schneider judging my antics.

"Here we are." she opened the glass door for us. It was a large flat space, with small sofas and chairs, with a cafe bar and counters and stools by the windows. Large tablets for general use, bathrooms, and tvs.

"Please enjoy yourself." she asked us. Before making her way over to the cafe bar. Slowly I joined her. I swallowed slightly my throat suddenly feeling dry.

"You were quite impressive, you should come work for us." I urged , trying to laugh. The thought of her as a private secretary making my heart stammer slightly.

"Oh thank you, it was actually all quite sudden id only received the news this morning." She trailed on as she began to pour herself a coffee.

"Wow you were truly detailed for such little time to prepare." I gushed to her.

"Don't praise me too much, I brought my department together as a team and we powered through it." She started. " Right now i'm just super hungry." She chuckled.

Swallowing once more I thought about inviting her out the lunch. I fastened a lid on my takeaway cup.

"Um," we both said in unison to each other making me panic slightly.

"W-what is it" I fumbled on my words.

"No, you can go first." she insisted, her voice sweet as if she almost chuckled at the awkward situation. But before I could speak Schneider called over to me.

"it's time to head out."

"I'm coming!"

Looking down at kluke she gave me a small smile. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, taking out my personal business card and handing it to her.

"If anything comes up you can just call me." she took in slowly with both hands and studied it, but before I could let her reply I marched off, already at my limit. To believe the cute coffee girl whom i'd seen almost every day, I finally got the courage to talk to her in such an unexpected way.

"Smooth." Schneider mocked me.

"Shut up."


	2. 2

he rest of the day went by smoothly I suppose, since the contract was going to be fine tuned all the department could do was wait. So I let half the staff go home early, and the rest of us started to make room for the soon influx of paperwork. Most of what was going to be coming in would be in cardboard crates. Almost everything on paper documents that had to be retyped, scanned and made digital. Tomorrow I have a budget meeting with Zola and 2 other departments on equipment and labour.

Kluke let out a long sigh, she was starting to feel the day catch up with her, she hadn't had a chance to eat, and had been on the long run with just coffee. While she started to wind down her computer, she turned to here the sounds of a gentle knock on her glass door.

"Almost done there chief?" Shu asked me. I nodded and let out a small yawn.

"Lets go get dinner, Bouquet has been texting me all day about missing out on lunch." I insisted to Him. He agreed and we set off to meet up with Bouquet. As we mingled in the lobby and discussed where we wanted to eat. I watched them all stop talking and stare at me intensely.

"W-what's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" I questioned. But soon i'd find my answer.

"Kluke may I?" A calm and cool voice called behind Kluke, making her shoulders jolt ever so slightly as she put x, y , and z together on who that might be.

Zola was standing behind me with purse in hand. Her expression as unreadable as ever as she stared at me.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I'd just like to thank you for how well that meeting went, Logi is a pain in my ass. He always needs to control everything. It was quite pleasing to watch you step all over him." She told me, she seemed to chuckle as an evil twinkle lit up in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am it was my pleasure." Kluke said with a gentle smile on her face, feeling ever so giddy about being praised, especially in front of her friends.

"Tomorrow around 9 am I'd like you to come up to my office, there are some things I'd like to go over with you." She told me giving me a small pat on the back as she walked away, her moonlight hair flowing past me, as I let out a small breath.

I turned to look at my friends who seemed just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Let's get sushi please." I begged them, with a slight slouch in my back. Kluke was already feeling tired for tomorrow, since her promotion she's been going to meeting after meeting. Never in her life had she felt so busy, even when she worked, and was a full time student. But in her heart she felt blessed to have her friends working with her.

"Toast to Chief Kluke and her elite social skills with the Killer Bat today!" Shu jeered holding his beer up to toast. We all clacked our glasses together and scarfed down our food, I was beyond famished.

"Zola is so intimidating huh?" Shu bellowed chewing some food in his mouth.

"Finish eating before you speak please." Jiro complained.

"Yeah talk about top energy, I bet Zola fucks!" Bouquet laughed.

Together we talked and ate. I watch Bouquet interact with Shu, it was obvious that she liked him. But Shu on the other hand was kind of a dimwit, he always does things his own way, and doesn't often look out for others feelings. Not that he's cruel hes just well. Kind of dumb to put it blatantly.

Bouquet was a funny girl, in highschool she was always all over Shu, calling him darling and dear. The kinda girl to write BOUQUETXSHU in her notebook rather than do her work. But when we all went to different colleges they parted ways ever so slightly. Bouquet and Shu never even dated. So it was rather hard for her when she found out he had a girlfriend at a different college. Out of mostly regret and a dash of spite she went in and out of some rather unwise relationships. But that being said, Kluke now hopes that maybe they can rekindle some sort of romance together.

I watched as Bouquet fed Shu a piece of sushi and they chuckled together. It made me feel nostalgic in a way, back then when we all ate together like this.

"Get a room please." Jiro groaned at their actions. Jiro on the other hand never being much of the romantic guy, or rather maybe he just doesn't kiss and tell? He was the kinda man who was slightly bashful but headstrong, a guy who held his family close.

"As soon as you do." Shu retorted taking a sip of his beer. The two started bickering with each other about their dating lives. To witch I excused myself to the restroom. As I walked in Bouquet had followed me. I shot a smile at her.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" I asked her bluntly, I'd watched her do this back and forth flirting with him for months now.

"Oh Kluke, I've tried but he never takes the hint, he always thinks it's some kind of joke or bit I'm doing." she sighed as she applied makeup powder to her face. "I don't know what to do other than run up and kiss him."

"That might work." I said flatly.

"Oh Kluke it's easy for you to say, you always attract hot guys, Jiro drools over you everyday."

"No, no he doesn't please don't say that." I begged her.

"Its true and you know it."

My day came to an end as Jiro was kind enough to drop me off, I sat in his car and thanked him.

"It's no problem, my parents would have my head if they knew I made you walk home at night." He chuckled. I looked him in the eyes for a moment and thought about what Bouquet said. I noticed him look back to me with an odd intensity. I felt like he wanted to say something, but the atmosphere made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Good night Jiro, and thanks again."

"Y-yeah of course I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me. His face seemed to drift off as if he was feeling sad.

* * *

I walked up into my apartment, it was an attached 2 story with 2 bedrooms. Unlocking my door I came into the same empty apartment. Kluke had only lived in this place for a few months, she had unfortunately lost her parents rather young and made her life goal to have a home of her own. She had yet to purchase much furnishings but was still rather pleased to come _home_ everyday.

Closing my door behind me, I slid my back down against it, with a big sigh I unbuckled my heels and tossed them away. As I sat I closed my eyes and thought about my love life. I'd had a few flings, but nothing ever lasted long. I truly care for Jiro, we grew up together. When I had lost my parents in a traffic accident I was only 17, and his family were always there for me growing up. But in my eyes he's like my brother, my heart ached at the thought of losing his friendship at befuddled feelings. Getting up slowly I heard something tap on the ground. It was a black card. Picking it up i remembered.

Andropov Sargue. Rosekstan. I read the business number on the card and thought about the blue haired man, who'd had a hard time looking me in the eye. I wonder why he gave me this card? Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted I slowly got up and made my way to my bathroom, to get ready for bed.

The next morning I left for work and headed over to my usual coffee cafe, unfortunately lately I've been running on around 3-5 coffees a day depending on the dilemma. As I walked into the modern style cafe, my eyes were quickly met with a familiar form. It was Andropov! From yesterday. He was waiting by the pick up area and he seemed to immediately notice me as he smiled briefly at me. I walked up to him.

"Wow funny running into you here? Do you come here often?" Kluke shot him a simple smile, trying to see if he was playing eye tag with her again today.

"Ahah" he chuckled "Yeah, every now and again." He seemed a bit nervous today as well. I hope I didn't come off as a t-rex at the meeting yesterday.

"A-andropov!" the barista called out. As he took the cup from the person he turned to look at me.

"A-are you off to work?" He asked me. His blue eyes seemed to have a slight twinkle in them.

"Yes I am, so I'd had better order."

I then proceeded to get in the small line but he decided to join me in my wait, we chatted idly. I noticed the conversation ran smooth despite us being mostly strangers, i was slightly glad, I thought that maybe he wasn't too fond of me.

"Well I must part I have a meeting in 30 minutes with Zola and its a 20 minute walk haha." I told him

"Oh would you like me to drive you? I actually think we have the same meeting. Logi called me and asked me to drop off the completed contract for 9 am." He explained to me.

"oh, it's quite alright i wouldn't want to make it awkward at all." I said waving my hand in my face, trying, blushing ever so slightly at such an unexpected development.

"Please I insist." he maintained, his eyes almost puppy dog like as he stared into Klukes unsure face. Her heart stammered ever so slightly, then he shot a slightly cheeky smile a at Kluke, catching her rather off guard as she turned away ever so slightly.

"I-if you insist then." i gave in.

We walked out and down the street for a moment before we came to his car. I kinda stared for a moment as he walked around to the driver side door, it was a 2019 Acura NSX._ This is his car?_ I was a bit of a machine junkie and couldn't help but gush slightly. The door unlocked and slowly I stepped in. The inside had that new car smell. _Suit and tie? Young money? _I thought to myself. Buckling my legs felt cold on the black leather interior. He punched in the GPS to our destination and he turned around to look out the back window the reverse. I looked at him a strand of hair seemed to fall out of place in his face. His turned position accentuated his jaw line, I also couldn't help but notice his arm muscles showing definition through his blue suit jacket. I noticed I was staring and turned to face ahead. Trying to shoo away the creeping flush on my face.

We drove downtown and i couldn't help but be giddy at how the car purred. I really need to get a car one of these days. I shot a glance to notice Andropov had a small smile on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned him surprised slightly at my own boldness. This seemed to catch him off guard slightly, as he stuttered.

"N-Nothing really, sorry why is everything okay." He questioned her, rather unsure what her dilemma might be.

"yeah sorry i didn't mean to startle you." I said, cursing myself as the conversation went a bit awkward. As we arrived i guided him around the building to the guest parking area.

"let's head in."

* * *

Together we walked in as he asked about my morning, I was happy to chat. But then I turned to notice Bouquet who was just setting up her desk. She turned and made eye contact with me, shooting me a strange smile, and squinting weirdly. Watching her take out her phone she proceeded to text on it, only a moment passed as i felt my phone vibrate in my purse. Deciding to ignore whatever dumb thing she felt the need to say, I made my way to the private elevator. Together we went in.

I couldn't help but stare out the glass window as we acceded. Morning was just coming over the city and the sky was still slightly orange as it bounced off and in between the buildings. I let out a light sigh and took a sip of the last of my coffee.

"Um." Andropov broke my silent thoughts. I turned to look at him shooting him a small smile, seeing if he would replay yesterday's eye dodging game. But he didn't, he seemed to look at me, in almost a soft way, it wasn't intense, but almost?

"What is it?" I asked him.

But before I could finish my thoughts the doors opened, together we walked out and discarded our cups in the proper receptacle. Greeting the desk secretary, I informed her of our appointment to which she instructed us Zola would be running a bit late, and ask me to take a seat. Andropov then excused himself to the bathroom and I felt it was the perfect opportunity to check what Bouquet so shamelessly texted me.

Kluke reached into her cream coloured purse and withdrew her smartphone, unlocking it she proceeded to read the texts Bouquet had shamelessly sent her.

"He looks like he fucks. Was that a sports car I saw you in?"

"Fuck off." send text. I closed my phone and sighed. He was just trying to be courteous, i'd be rude to make him go in first because. I guess it's not weird to walk a guest in, why am I over thinking such a thing? My phone vibrated and read her reply

"Invite him on a date with me and Shu."

"Maybe I will when you two actually start dating :)"

"Bitch"

I started to chuckle at our banter.

"What's so funny." An icy voice asked, Turning I noticing Zola standing beside me. I hadn't heard her even come close. her hair clean and slick backed as always, today she wore black slacks a red dress shirt and a black blazer.

"Oh nothing just a text from a friend. I heard you were running late today, is everything okay?" i asked.

"yes everything is fine. I just had to drive further today than usual."

I wonder where she was coming from then? But i felt it was inappropriate to ask.

* * *

"I'm waiting on one of Logi's boys here too, he has paperwork for me, since Logi is still living in the dark ages and is unable to send a simple email." she turned to cock a cool grin at me "But we are going to fix that aren't we?"

"Of course ma'am." I said "Andropov is actually here, he just excused himself to the bathroom."

"Oh excellent so everything is on scheduled then, please follow me." she told me not before informing the desk to let Andropov know about our whereabouts. Together we made way to her office, ten she used her key to unlock the door. The way she talks about Mr. Valkyrie it makes me wonder what kind of relationship they must have, or rather had. Maybe they used to be in a relationship? Talk about power couple. I wonder how two aggressive tops have sex?

"Please sit down." Zola told me interrupting my unprofessional thoughts. Just as my butt hit the black leather sofa Andropov was escorted in, files in hand.

Zola asked him to sit down too, which he to witch he landed on the chair beside me.

"Okay, Lay it on me. What are his terms." Zola said flatly crossing one leg over the other.

"My boss, agreed to most of your terms, shockingly enough." He started "But he did have some hold ups." He went through the large stack of papers and handed Zola and i a small stack.

"If you would like to review. He wants the be able to have our staff overlook or help with the transfer."  
"He always has to be in control some way." Zola interrupted crossing her arms slightly. Andropov's face became rather serous in expression as his eyebrows furrowed.

"He is just concerned, since much of the work will contain private business matters from over the years. Your staff will also be asked to sign nondisclosure agreements along with the C.E.O. that being you." He explained. Zola merely sighed at this.

"Yes that is what I expected, i'll have my attorney come in and finalize this with me." She rebuked. I could tell all the little details were getting under her skin.

"Miss Kluke, id like you to make copies for the department, anyone who refuses to sign can't work the contract." She ordered her tone blunt. Together we continued to review. Andropov spoke in a very commanding matter of fact tone, it was different from the way he spoke to me earlier. Beforehand he seemed almost shy and reserved. But now he came across almost _cool _and a little intimidating in a way. Our meeting finished and I made my way out walking along side Andropov.

"Kluke please, one moment i'd like to just talk to you in private." Zola called out to me. I turned to Andropov to which he smiled. He leaned near my ear and spoke in almost a whisper.

"I hope i'll get to see you again soon." Klukes face burnt up at the sudden action, his warm breath tickled her neck ever so gently before he walked away. Clearly flustered she fumbled her way over to Zola's desk to witch she just looked puzzled at the poor girl. She let a soft chuckle out before her eyebrows coming down as she returned to her cool composure.

"Kluke, this job is quite large. The man power alone it's going to be costly." She explained taking a sit in her leather office chair. She leaned forward and rested her head on her crossed fingers.

"I'm going to be depending on you." she stated. "I'm sure you've picked up but Logi and I have a sort of complex relationship." she trailed off, I was slightly surprised that she was giving me even just a hint of her personal life.

"I will do my best to live up to your expectations ma'am" I declared to her. Holding my breath as i watched her smile ever so slightly, she truly was a beautiful women.

She sat up and looked out to the large sky scape window.

"I'll be seeing you later today for the next meeting, about finances and equipment and what-not." She said before letting out a small yawn.

"Working too much are we?" I asked tenderly.

"Always". Zola chuckled.

* * *

Andropov was at his desk reviewing documents when he heard a gentle knock at his office doors.

"Come in." I called out a bit sharply in tone, not bothering to get up from my seat. When my eyes suddenly widened, to watch Kluke walk in the front door. He held a silent breath as she gently closed the door behind her, with arms behind her back, Andropov's ears heard the _click_ of the deadbolt locking. Never once did she break eye contact with me. She was wearing a tight white silky dress, sheer white stocking, with no shoes on. Her hair was down and voluminous as it curled in all directions, her bangs frisky, draped over one of her eyes in a seductive way. I swallowed a large lump in my throat as a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. Slowly she strided soundlessly across the wooden floor. She came to my desk and gently pulled my chair out from the desk. My throat dry as an invisible force cemented me to my chair.

"Andropov, I was just wondering if you could help me with a little problem I'm having." she purred, her eyes lit with a curious fire. She leaned in, just an inch from my face. I felt unable to look away from the intensity of her eyes.

"Kluke what are you-." she cut me off, by a pressing a finger to my lips. Silencing me completely. With one sweep of her arm she cleared off the paperwork and files on my desk into a cascade around the room.

"K-Kluke why do-" I was cut off again by soft lips crashing hard into mine, pushing me back into my chair. Unable to process what was going on, completely captivated by the warmth of her bold actions, she let out a soft _hmm_ against my lips.

_What's_ _ going on? Why is she doing this? I must be dreaming._

Oh, oh no don't tell me..

BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

* * *

I launched forward with a yell. _God dammit!_ I held my head for a moment shaming myself for such a lewd dream. To think of her like that? I crashed back down into my pillow and closed my eyes letting out a deep huff. I laid there for a moment going through the events of that dream in my head, when suddenly my phone began to ring. I answered with a rather groanish tone.

"Andropov wake up its already 6 am." Logi's voice commanded. For a moment I thought I heard a women's voice call out to him in the background. To my knowledge he is not married, nor does he have children.

"Sorry sir what can i do for you?" i asked him. Truth be told i would do anything for this man, I had worked for him during my time in the military, and after my term he took my on in his father's company.

"I need to you drive into the office and take the new copies of the contract to Zol- Blue dragon for me. I am a bit caught up in something and can not." He told me.

Agreeing to this he thanked me and promptly hung up. Sliding out of bed I made my way to the bathroom to have a shower. I thought about my dream, and with a small smile I thought maybe i'd run into Kluke again today. As I thought I hatched a scheme. I would leave early to get the files. And wait at the coffee shop? Suddenly worrying that I was being creepy I washed out the shampoo from my hair.

I got ready and made my way to the Rosekstan Headquarters. I pulled up to the above ground private parking and flashed my key badge, to the gate guard to which he opened the traffic gate for me.

As Andropov made his way inside he thought to himself how different our building was theirs. The walls where brink and cement painted over with a mustardy yellow, the architecture was slightly roman in a way. Not a lot of natural light unfortunately. I marched my way towards my office when i was suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

"Where are we off to with such a hurry hmm." Cynthia purred. A coworker, with long tacky pink hair kept in a high ponytail, She wore a blue denim jacket, a purple top and blue mini skirt.

With a scoff i tugged my arm free.

"Don't bother me today I'm in a rush." I wanna get to the cafe in time to see Kluke, my thoughts trailed off.

"Oh don't be like that." she whined, putting her hand on my tie giving it a light tug. Resisting the urge to smack away her, I simply walked away from her letting out a loud scoff. I am well aware that Cynthia has urges for me. But I am not interested, she's a fickle, loud, and petty women, she thinks she can have anything she wants if she presses up against it enough. Now frustrated I walked into my office and shut the door. I walked up to my desk and sat down. For a moment i looked over at the door wondering if Kluke might trail in like she did in that dream. Feeling suddenly flushed I sat up. Suddenly I felt my phone began to vibrate. Logi had sent me a text.

"Blue Dragon – 9 appointment send text. "

* * *

Sometimes he's not the best with technology. I replied a simple yes sir. Gathering some files I made my way to his office to meet with the onsite attorney about the contract files. Once received I promptly left to the cafe. Arriving around 8 am I sat down by a window seat and began to wait. My foot tapped as time ticked by before I asked myself. _what am i doing?_ Feeling stupid for actually for getting my hopes up at such an interaction and 2, waiting around for almost half an hour like some creep. Feeling a little defeated and ashamed i ordered my large coffee and waited over by the pick-up counter. And just like that, i turned to look at the door to watch her walk in. Today she wore a light blue button up blouse, a sickly sweet skin tight knee length black pencil skirt, and white flats, Her hair up in a ponytail she looked over to me right away, and those olive eyes fluttered for just a moment as she smiled and walked up to me.

I smiled as soon as i saw her but then cursed myself a bit for intentionally orchestrating this situation.

"Wow funny running into you here? Do you come here often?" She said with a smile, Andropov sweated lightly wondering if that was a pick up line. I wanted to tell her that I come here almost everyday and we had crossed paths multiple times, but i thought that might come across as a little rude with a dash of pettiness. I simply gave her an awkward laugh and told her I came there now and again, trying not to blush at her. She looked even cuter today than yesterday, ahh why am i thinking like this? I blurted out an awkward laugh and told I come here every so often before receiving my coffee. Trying to keep the conversation going i managed to fumble out

"Are you off to work?" what a stupid thing to ask what else would she be doing? But nonetheless I was happy to get to talk to her again, she informed that she was, _duh_ and needed to get her order done with. With a big inhale I counted to 3 and walked over to her, I chatted her up slightly, we talked about the coffee shop we both seemed to come to and how small the world truly is. She poked fun at Schneider's antics yesterday but asked me to keep it a secret from him. Gladly.

After Kluke got her usual 1 sugar made with almond milk coffee she informed me we must part ways because she's going to walk to her office. To that I explained that I was also on my way there and offered her a ride, I even felt shocked at my sudden offer. No one has yet to be in my car other than me.

I watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and her eyes blink a few times as she shyly declined my offer. But, I had seen this kind of antics before and new she was just trying to not seem _needy_ perhaps? I couldn't help but grin at her shy mannerisms thinking about how commanding and forefronting she was with Logi yesterday.

Swallowing I offered one more time, truth be told it be kind of rude of me to drive of knowing we are both headed to the same place, for the same meeting.

She gave in with a slight stutter.

"I-if you insist then."

to which I lead her to my car, unlocking the door for her I felt slightly giddy, i had only had this car for about 4 months, and it was a bit of a pride enhancer truth be told. Unlocking her door we both got in. As we drove there I couldn't help but notice Kluke glance over at me every so often. Her sudden attention on me making me sweat ever so slightly.

"What is it?" She questioned out of nowhere surprising me.

"N-Nothing really, sorry why is everything okay." I spurted out not having enough time to think of what to say in response

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." she said. I could tell she felt awkward, maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to let me drive her.

She showed me where to park, and we got outside the car, i noticed she shut my car door firmly but didn't slam it to which O was grateful for. I went to back seat and pulled out my briefcase full of files and the contract documents. I looked over to watch her check out my car again, and felt a strange rush of pride wash over me.

Together we walked around into the front entrance of the skyscraper. She led me over to the elevator and as we shot up to the sky I couldn't help but admire her, as she stared out the window and basked in the morning sun light, the orange and gold lighting reflected around her hair giving her almost an aura of sunshine. But then, she let out such a sad sigh. I blurted out an

"Um." Unintentionally. _God dammit why does this women make me so awkward?_

"What is it?" she asked me, her voice much lighter than usual, she looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but gaze back, unsure of what to say to her. But luck would have it i was saved by our arrival at our floor. Walking out I followed Kluke's direction. The Secretary informed us that Zola would be running late. I didn't mind, maybe i'd give us a chance to chat again. I wanted to apologize for pushing her to drive with me. We walked over to the seating area before I excused myself to the bathroom. After finishing my business I wandered back over to find Kluke missing. When I was suddenly started by the secretary again.

"Mr. Andropov, Zola has arrived and is waiting. Please allow me to escort you to her office." She exclaimed, seeming way too happy this early in the morning.

I went over the paper work with Zola and Kluke, I couldn't help but notice Zola giving off odd hints about her relationship with Logi.

After the meeting had ended, Kluke and I began to walk out together. But unfortunately Zola suddenly asked her to stay.

Summoning a bit of courage I told her.

"I hope i'll get to see you again soon." With that I made my departure. Not 30 seconds later as I sat down in my car, Logi called me.

"Hello it's Logi" _I know._ "Everything went smooth, I am sure."

"Yes sir, Zola seemed rather complaint and, rather expected your changes in a way." i told him.

"Not surprising she always was a presumptuous women."

I took my time going over the entire meeting with him over the phone.

"Okay that's good, return to the office promptly." He ordered me to which I agreed and began my commute through the city.

Arriving back again at the office it was almost noon. I made my way up through the building till I arrived at Logi's office. The large grey metal doors. I pounded loudly on the doors before waiting to be let in.

Logi greeted himself, me and brought me over to his desk. Sitting down we began to talk.

"Zola had just called me, and everything is in gear to go, I'm going to put you in charge of getting all the files to their office. I'd also like you to put 3 people together in order to oversee their department." he instructed me.

"Sir, if I may. Would you allow on of those 3 to be myself?" I inquired.

"Why?" he responded curtly.

"I just feel like it will make less of a middle man, and i'd personally like to over see it more closely."

"Hmm, then if that's your choice, I want you to only take Cynthia with you." he told me, I couldn't help but frown at the idea.

"O-of course sir." I said, calmly but screaming internally.

"I'd like you to inform her this through electronic mail." he added, seemingly grinning at this idea. But then again it was amusing that he struggled with the concept of technology so much.

The day went on, until it let out and I began my way home.

* * *

I Arrived at my condo and made my way up the elevator to my penthouse. Once inside I hung up my keys and made my way to my room to get in more comfortable attire. Putting on blue pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt, I plopped on my couch. I turned on the tv and began to slowly nod off.

**BZZ BZZ**

I woke up suddenly at the odd sensation on my chest, i had gotten a text. _God it had better not be Cynthia_. But I gasped slightly as I read the text from an unsaved number.

"Hi, its Kluke. From Blue dragon. I had just been informed your going to be part of the team joining us. Guess i'll see you tomorrow for coffee :)?"

I unlocked my phone and re read the message at least 6 times. With a light sweat I pondered weather not to reply right away, I didn't want to come across as desperate so I decided to wait 7 minutes before replying to her. Back and forth I began to pace in my apartment, feeling my heart rate go up with a slight giddiness. _What to say what to say?_ I asked myself over and over.

Ever few moments i'd check my phone to see how much time i had left to wait. With a huff i sat back down and stared at my phone. _Tap tap tap tap tap._

"Hey :). Yes me and another colleague will be joining you starting Thursday. Yes i'll be sure to grab a coffee tomorrow, if we cross paths in time that is"

a moment passed before the typing bubble on her end popped up.

"Sure sure sure, it's not Schneider is it :/?"

"Ah no its not, do not worry."

"That's good, if he didn't care for Bouquet then I know a few people he may not be able to tolerate."

"Yeah he is his own person that's for sure, also sorry if I came across as pushy this morning, in hindsight it was probably quite rude of me to ask you to get in my car." I let out a small sight as I expected her to berate my actions.

"No it's okay, i can be a bit stubborn besides, im a car junkie and it was fun to ride in it. Don't sweat it! car emoji"

"haha well you had the honour of being the first person other than myself to ride in it :^)"

"oh is it really that new?

"No she's a few months old now, just been busy you know?"

"Your girlfriend hasn't even bin in it yet?" My jaw opened a bit as i took in her question, my _girlfriend?_ Was she fishing?

"no I don't have a girlfriend haha." _send text, lets see what you think of that._

"Oh I see, sorry if that was an insensitive question." _OH I SEE she says. _Trying to find out if I'm single eh? I couldn't help but gush over the fact she was prying at my personal life.

Humming to myself we carried on this texting for almost an hour, before she excused herself for the night.

I promptly went to bed hoping for the morning to come quickly to get some coffee again.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go! hope you all like it, at the beginning here we return to Kluke, just after Andropov left her side. Hope y'all love being slow burned

Zola and I chatted for a small while, she felt very personable today to my surprise. She even cracked a smile at me! Until a page on her phone came from the front desk for her. To which I excused myself with a slight nod, giving her a parting smile.

It's refreshing to see your boss as a human. Even for a moment. But then to my shock my eyes widened when I had noticed it, as she leaned over the smallest red mark was on her neck, I could tell makeup had been put over it. _A HICKEY? _I spun around trying to pretend I didn't see anything, and practically ran out of her office. The overwhelming need to gossip about it to Bouquet took hold. Digging out my phone with vigor.

"Holy fuck" I texted her.

"Eeeh?" she replied.

"The killer bat has a killer neck hickey, and I can't unsee it! (eye emoji)"

"Ee will discuss this matter later."

I made my way to my floor taking the stairs this time, since it was only a few flights down. As I settled back in my usual environment, my desk phone began to ring.

"Hello Kluke speaking." I answered.

"Its Jiro" He began "I'm just in storage getting some binders, Shu didn't answer me so I'll ask you. Can you check the break room for printer ink and text me?"

"Yeah I'll go look right now." That being said I hung up and went to investigate. In the break room I passed Shu eating his lunch.

"Oi Shu, Jiro has been trying to get a hold of you!" I at nagged him.

"I know i'm giving him the silent treatment today." he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

Not caring about what ever weird thing they could be fighting about. I continued my search. I looked in the storage, there was some ink but not a ton. I shot him a text asking him to bring up a bunch up, since we are gonna need it anyways.

I then noticed I had a text

Unsaved Number

"Zola, I got your personal number from the front desk. Please let me know when you have confirmed this text, thank you."

A cold sweat ran down my spine. Did she notice... That I saw her hickey? Oh no. I panicked slightly in the dark of the store room.

**BANG BANG**

I screamed almost dropping my phone in a panicking jolt.

"Wow, wow, I didn't mean to scare you." Shu said defensively.

"Y-You idiot! Why did you sneak up on a girl alone in the dark?!" I shrieked at him, Klukes shoulders were visibly jittering and her eyes wide as she ran a cold sweat.

"S-sorry." he muttered.

Storming past him not caring what he had to say, I made my way back to my office. locking the door and pulling the curtain past the glass.

"Dick." I mumbled letting out a huff.

Time went by as I worked at my desk. When I noticed it was a little passed noon. I shot Bouquet a text asking if she wanted to meet for lunch, to which she agreed. As I picked up my purse i made my way out of the department floor, but before I could leave Jiro flagged me down.

"Sorry Kluke but I have some paperwork the big boss faxed me, that I need you to approve." He informed me, with a huff I asked him to leave it on my desk and I'd be back in an hour or so.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me, with a concerned face.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, just a bit hangry." I admitted, to that he wished me a good lunch. He paused for a moment and looked into my eyes, again in that way he did in the car. I watched him swallow as he seemed to be thinking.

Then the elevator arrived and I told him I'd see him soon.

"Y-yeah." he replied meekly. The elevator descended and I became lost in thought. Thinking of the idea of Jiro and I dating popped into my mind, my chest felt tight and uncomfortable, I let out a sigh again. Am I being too harsh on this? My eyes closed again as I thought of us on a date, but then I flushed a bit. My thoughts drifted and drifted, soon in my mind it wasn't Jiro I was daydreaming about. But instead it was that tall blue haired man. Crap! No don't think like that!

As I got to the main floor Bouquet was already by the elevators. As I walked out she pulled my arm in a giddy excitement.

"We have, SO much to talk about today it seems." she gushed, to which I couldn't help but chuckle.

We walked out and I felt the early summer wind blow around us, it felt soothing even in the bustle of downtown. We walked and chatted as we arrived at our favourite sandwich deli. As we walked in we received a warm greeting from the employee.

"Morning ladies!" Maro-maro or so he likes to be called. Called out to us.

We chuckled as he started to prepare our usual order.

"Oh don't worry I'll bring it over to ya!" the short blonde man grinned to us. We nodded and thanked him, grabbing a seat together.

"Okay I have no idea where to begin, so I'm gonna start with what's the most juicy sounding, that being YOU SAW THE KILLER BAT-"

"SHHHH!" I told her.

Looking around "Anyone in here could work in our company." I hushed her.

"S-sorry," she apologized "She had a hickey? Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yeah I could tell she tried to cover it up, she ran late this morning I think it was because she was coming from someone's house or something." I told her

"Man.. How come she's getting some and I can't." she whined tilting her head to the side. I hear that.

"Your food ladies" Maro-maro told us. Bringing over our trays.

"Chicken club no onion for the beautiful miss Kluke, and the portobello arugula panini for the wonderful miss Bouquet." he flirted with us, to which we chuckled and began to dig in. He stood there for a moment awkwardly. Before he kinda shuffled away staring oddly at us. He always was a kinda weird guy. Bouquet finished swallowing, and patted her lip with a napkin.

"And what about suit and tie." she urged leaning forward across the table.

"Ahhh." I turned away from her and rested my arm on the back of my chair. I let out a big defiant sigh.

"Tell me, I saw you guys get out of that fancy sports car." she said with an anything but innocent giggle.

" We uh, ran into each other at The Bean. And we chatted.." I trailed off, feeling her eyes drill through me.

"Go on." she nodded with excitement.

"Well he told me that he was also heading that way, and it turned out for the same meeting I had.. so he offered me a ride that's it! That's all that happened!" I exclaimed feeling my ears burn at my own embarrassment.

"He's pretty hot, you can tell he works out even under that suit." She teased.

"Mou." I whined. Taking another bite of my sandwich hoping to talk about something else, when the front door opened and the slightest breath of wind kissed my neck. And I thought of Andropov's subtle whisper near my ear. And suddenly whacked my neck feeling embarrassed at the sensation.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with a confused look from my sudden actions.

"N-nothing at all!" I panicked stuffing my face. I could tell she didn't believe me but I didn't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm not good with _this sorta talk_, at least not when its about me.

As we walked back Bouquet asked me.

"Hey can I stay over tonight?"

Her sudden questioned concerned me.

"Y-Yeah of course but why is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeahhh..." she trailed off, to that I cocked an eyebrow at her. "It's just Lumiere dropped by again last night." she admitted to me her face dipped as she pouted, I could tell she was upset about it.

"Again? You've been broken up for months now he's still trying?" I exclaimed. They had dated on and off in college, but he wound up cheating on her and they broke things off. But he's never been able to accept that and every time she thinks she's free he shows up again.

"Yeah you can stay over, as long as you like." I said, putting an arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her.

As we got back she resumed her position at her desk.

"Just text me when you're off, you may wait in my department, just let the desk security know to page me." I told her, to that she gave me a small smile, it was pitiful. My heart sank a bit for my friend, she's a good person and it pained me to see her so upset.

I returned to my office and ran into Jiro again.

"Welcome back Kluke, how was lunch?" he asked taking a casual stance.

"Interesting to say the least." to which he gave me a puzzled look. I slouched my back on the white painted brick walls.

"Bouquets just having some personal troubles and I'm just worried about her." I admitted with a huff.

"What's wrong with Bouquet?" Shu interrupted us. Feeling a spark of amusement I wondered if I could play matchmaker all of a sudden.  
"Her ex is giving her a hard time, I'm gonna let her stay with me while it gets sorted out."

"H-her ex?" he exclaimed, as he looked almost dumb founded. "I'll have to call her later and make sure she's okay" he murmured scratching his forehead. I smirked ever so slightly.

"You should, she'd like that." I said while walking away. Jiro followed me into my office.

"Whats up?" I asked sitting down. I felt a little overwhelmed with everything going on.

"I was just wondering if you wanted a second pair of eyes going over the new paperwork. Zola pulled me into her cave, asking me to really do as much as I could to help you out." he admitted to me, his boyish reserve making me smile.

"well grab a seat and lets go over it together." I smiled. Despite the feathery feeling on something between us being unrequited, I'd appreciate a hand with thing. Jiro's always been a thorough person. And I know I can depend on him if need be.

Together we analyzed the transfer work, then when my eyes came over his name "_Andropov"_. I gasped silently. I read over his credentials . Holy he's the C.O.O. ? What the hell he's so young? Is he Logi's son or something. Such a large and powerful company to have such young staff sure is something else. I pulled out the next page.

"Armed combat training?" I read out loud.

"Huh what." Jiro asked to me, pulling his face from some work with a pen in his ear.

"The transfer guy the one who drove me here this mornings technically a veteran.." I tried not to mumble.

"I'm sorry what who drove you here?" He said with a tilt of his face.

"Oh, oh, one of the business partners drove me here today, he's going to be um, transferred here for the contract period." I murmured, feeling slightly nervous to admit that to Jiro.

"I see then." he trailed off, his face looked annoyed as he pouted slightly. _Oh Jiro.._

I continued to read over his file. Hes 25, 2 years older than me huh. Graduated from university with honors, served 4 years in the military. _Drives a 2019 Acura NSX.._ Just who is this guy?

Together without much conversation Jiro and I approved the transfer paper. Looking over the nitty gritty and scribbling my signature where need be.

* * *

The day went on, and I went to my next round of meetings and met with the C.F.O. and Zola along with other members of the departments. After a long boring talk about numbers and finances I was finally set free. Rubbing my shoulders I felt stiff and sore, I honestly don't know if this is the I life wanted. Wandering back to my floor O noticed the skyline, the sun had already begin to set. _Oh Bouquet.._

I fumbled for my phone but I remembered I left it in my office. Making haste I returned to my department floor, then as I got out of the elevator I saw them. Shu had pulled Bouquet into a hug, his chin was resting on her head, as she seemed to be covering her face. I let out a small breath, I didn't know wether to feel warm by their tender interaction, or concerned that she may be crying.

"Um ah," I spoke out to them. Releasing her they both turned to look at me, Bouquet's eyes where slightly red and puffy, _she had been crying_.

"Is everything okay?" I placed a hand on her back tenderly.

"Y-yeah I'm okay, sorry I don't mean to make a scene." she mumbled with a small sniffle. I gave her a reassuring smile and let her know its okay.

"You can come sit in my office, if you two need to be alone?" I asked giving Shu a quizzing look.

"Ah, ah no it's okay, its okay are we able to head out?" she asked me with a bit of flush on her cheeks. I chuckled softly and led her to my office, giving Shu a small nod. He looked away bashfully almost and scratched his head. _It's nice to see him do something other than be dumb_, I thought to myself.

I closed my office door and pulled the privacy curtain across, as Bouquet sat down

"What happened?" I said taking her hands into mine, as I squatted down in front of her, looking up to her I tilted my head.

"what happened?" I asked her again, as kindly as I could manage.

"I um, he walked by the front doors today." she mumbled. I tilted my head to her.

"Who did?"

"Lumiere." She squeaked, she started to sniffle.

"Oh no no," I sat up and gave her a hug. I rubbed her back, not sure what to do in this situation, so I just did my best to soothe her.

After a short while we chatted to calm her down, and I told her lets go get some of her stuff.

Together we left and headed to my place, we got in Bouquets light blue sunfire. She had had the old beater since freshman year of college, it had seen better days. The dive reminded me of when we were younger and would go on midnight joy rides together. We made way to her apartment and gathered her belongings, enough for a day or two.

"Don't forget a toothbrush and shampoo." I reminded her, taking a bouncing seat on her bed. Her room reminded me much of a teenage girls, still with crudely hung posters on the wall, a bed without a frame. It made me smile. Bouquet tore through her closet, stipping out articles of clothing and jamming them into an probably unused gym bag.

After more than an hour of finding what I thought would be the escentrails. We locked up her doors, I gave her a reassuring hug, as I took _one_ of her bags, throwing the strap around me shoulders. "Let's head out then" I smiled at her, Bouquets eyes had a hidden tear in them as she smiled and gave a gleeful nod.

* * *

Time went by and the gal time felt nice, sometimes in the bustle of everyday you forget what the company of a good friend can do for your soul. And with that I popped the cork out of a wine bottle.

"Ooh nice pop!" Bouquet cheered with a clap of her hands.

I poured her a glass and we sat down in my living room, throw blankets over our lap, I then put on a movie as we chatted.

"So about what was his name, Andropov." she started to speak, taking a sip of her wine to my dismay.

"Tell me do you like him?"

"I wouldn't go that far." I admitted softly.

"What about Jiro." she asked, I let out a big sigh and topped off my wine glass.

"I have no idea with that. He looks into my eyes, in this certain way." I told her.

"I think he's in love with you." she told me.

"Uhg." I sighed. I didn't want to admit she was right. My heart began to ache and the wine threaten to bring a tear to my eye. As the night went on Bouquet eventually fell asleep. After cleaning up our glasses and snacks I draped a blanket over her and smiled.

I started to retire for the night and decided to take a shower. As I grabbed my towel off the bathroom counter I noticed a black card. _His business card_. I thought about him for a moment, his strong looking arms as he reversed his car. Feeling suddenly flushed I marched into the shower.

The warm water cascaded down my cool skin. The idea of him being a military officer made him feel ever so dangerous.. I shook my head and pushed my hands on my cheeks. Why are you thinking like this? Too much wine I suppose...

Drying off from my shower i walked my way to my room, the light reflected on something drawing my attention. Letting out a displeased grown, I smacked my hand on top of it and slid it slowly off the cold counter top and made my way to my room. Plopping on my bed nestling in the pillows and comforters, I grabbed my phone from the charger. And proceed to add his contact information to my phone.

"What am I doing?" I groaned, tossing my phone to the side. Well I guess since, we will be working together I might as well Let him know my contact info, besides it's probably a business number he probably won't notice until tomorrow anyways. Nestled in my blankets still in my towel I started to type.

"Hi, its Kluke. From Blue dragon. I had just been informed your going to be part of the team joining us. Guess i'll see you tomorrow for coffee :)? send text. I locked my phone and plugged it back into the charger and turned to face the wall. I pulled the blanket up to my face and sighed.

"What am I doing?" I mumbled softly.

_ **BZZ BZZ** _

It sound of my phone vibrating on the wooden night stand. Slowly I sat up and grabbed it. My heart thudding ever so slightly.

"Hey :). Yes me and another colleague will be joining you starting Thursday. Yes i'll be sure to grab a coffee tomorrow, if we cross paths in time that is"

my heart fluttered as I hid my nose under the blanket, I thought. I didn't bother to read who else was joining us earlier. I swallowed and texted him background,

"sure sure sure, it's not Schneider is it :/?" I groaned at the idea of working with that rude man.

The screen lit up as i watched him type. I shifted on my side and faced the wall, phone inches from my face.

"Ah no its not, do not worry." He replied, I hope I'm not bothering him, its getting into the night.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"That's good, if he didn't care for Bouquet then I know a few people he may not be able to tolerate."

I thought about him having to work with someone like Shu and. On second thought I don't want to think about that.

He was typing again.

"Yeah he is his own person that's for sure, also sorry if I came across as pushy this morning, in hindsight it was probably quite rude of me to ask you to get in my car."

I let out a small breath, oh no. I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I started to type but I thought that came across too personal. Deleting the text I sighed for a moment, actually I kinda liked being in his car. _Mou._

"No it's okay, I can be a bit stubborn besides, I'm a car junkie and it was fun to ride in it. Don't sweat it! (car emoji)"

Man he must think I'm weird, maybe I shouldn't have added an emoji.

"haha well you had the honour of being the first person other than myself to ride in it :^)"

Ah he answered me!

"oh is it really that new?

"No she's a few months old now, just been busy you know?"

_She?_ He calls his car a girl huh. A girl. My thoughts began to run. No ones really been in his car with him. Not even a girlfriend? Without stopping to think I began to send him a new text.

"Your girlfriend hasn't even bin in it yet?"

Before I could think rationally I sent the text and went into full panic mode. What did I just say? Oh my god what did i just do?! full on panic set in. Should I wake up Bouquet? Why did I ask something so bold and stupid. Of course he has a girlfriend, just look at him. Successful, young, and attract-

_**BZZ BZZ**_.

"no I don't have a girlfriend haha."

I smiled for a second as I read this. Crap, i'd better apologize.

"Oh I see" I began, _yeah_ Kluke what do you see you fool? "sorry if that was an incisive question."

Man what is wrong with me? I let out a long grown till I felt deflated. Rolling over on my back.

"Why are you still up? Can't sleep?" he texted.

"No not really, I had a friend over. That girl from the front desk."

"Oh is that right?"

Together we texted back and forth, with little delay in between messages. Every once in a while id catch a smile creeping on my face. We went on like this until I fell asleep.

The next morning came with a few raps at my door.

"Kluke are you awake?" Bouquet called in the room to me.

"Yeah im, I'm up." I said with a groan. I sat up in bed and let out a loud yawn stretching my arms into the air. Bouquet proceeded to sit on my bed with a light bounce.

"You're not hungover are you?" she giggled. Her hair slightly wet with a towel around her neck.

"No no I was just up a little later than expected." I exhaled before rubbing my eyes.

"Doing what?" she inquired. Looking at me puzzlingly. When I started to go through my thoughts from last night, I was up over and hour texting him wasn't I?

"Why is your face all red." she said looming in a little too close to me. I pushed her away and got up. "Out please, I need to get dressed." I told her.

"What's the big deal I've seen you naked before? Remember in college when you did the santa-thon?" she jabbed at me.

"PLEASE it's too early for your antics!" I pleaded with her.

* * *

Together Bouquet and I got ready for the work day, I got dressed in my bathroom while she took my room. We both yawned in yoonasin as we hopped into her well used car. I guess I won't be getting my morning coffee with Andropov. I took out my phone and began to text him against my better judgment.

"Good morning, I ran a bit late so no coffee for me. (sleepy face emoji)" send text.

"Who ya texting?" Bouquet grinned.

"Nobody." I scoffed. Putting my phone on my lap, for it to then vibrate again.

"Doesn't sound like no buddy" she laughed. I made sure to shoot her a dirty look, before pouting slightly to look at my phone.

"Oh no I didn't keep you up late did I?"

"Haha no no don't worry, just have a large coffee for me."

"Already on it lol" he replied.  
"Why are you smiling like that" Bouquets sudden comment making me jolt lightly in my seat.

"Be quiet!" I yelled at her.

With that I settled into my usual routine. Andropov and company will be joining our department tomorrow won't they? I wonder if he'll wind up on my floor. Aola might give him his own office space, maybe not even on this floor? I pouted at the thought.. Jeez why am i getting so wrapped up about a man I barely know.

I decided i'd get to work today, I typed out emails and signed paperwork, all the standard office crap. Long until it was late.

There was a bunch of things I needed to finalize for tomorrow. A few knocks at my door grabbed my attention.

"Kluke we are heading out are you gonna join us" Shu asked me, Jiro standing beside him.

"No no, I've got just a bit to finish here. Oh but before you go." I started before rummaging in my purse. I then proceeded to get up and hand my keys to Shu.

"Make sure to give this to Bouquet, she's still staying with over me." With a big smile he gave me a quick nod and marched off.

"Goodnight Kluke, get home safe." Jiro said to me, giving me a small smile.

I watched their backs as they made their ways down the hallway. I couldn't help but sigh. Back in my office I plopped back down and returned to work.

I texted Bouquet to let herself in. Time had passed and the office light got dim as the sun was setting.

I'd better head out. Getting up with a stretch I gathered my belongings.

_**BZZ BZZ**_.

The sound of my phone startling me slightly.

"Kluke, Shu came and picked me up, him and I are just getting dinner then i'll be back."

* * *

With that I set off to home, I unfortunately had to take the subway. I was kind of dreading it, not to sound like a leach but the past while, one of my friends would usually drive me home and I was kind of used to it I suppose. I really need to get a car one of these days.

As I got down to the lobby, I started to walk to the door.

"Kluke?" a familiar voice called out to me, I knew it right away as blush creeped up on my face. I Turned to see Andropov and Logi standing next to each other, a long with a tall pink haired women.

"I'll touch base with you later sir." he told to Logi before marching his way over to me.

"Why are you here so late?" He asked with a smile.

"Working I guess, and you?"

"Oh we are just finalizing some things for tomorrow, we need the loading dock and what not." he informed me, that boyish charm of his leaking through his words. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Goodnight." Logi came by putting a rough pat on his shoulder, before shooting me a half cocked grin.

I gave him a smile and a nod and noticed the women they were with still standing in the back, her eyebrows were crossed, and she seemed to be staring at me. Upon further examination she was quite pretty, her skin was like porcelain and she had a deep blue eye colour, she had short sleek bangs that framed her face. And was dressed rather fashionably. With a sudden strut she marched over to us.

With a hand on her hip she stuck out the other looking to shake my hand, to which I returned her gesture. Her expression fell slightly as she seemed to be sneering at me, the grip on her hand got tighter as I felt her nails press into my skin.

"Well I'll be off, Andropov why don't you pick me up tomorrow, since we will be working as a team from here on out." she purred at him letting go of my hand, she strutted off out of the building, and I took my hand in the other. That women was glaring at me. I wonder what her problem was? Not to mention the way she just spoke to Andropov? A small sting shot in my chest as I rubbed her feeling off my hand.

"Sorry about her, she's a bit um." Andropov started "Complex." he finished. I could tell there was another word he wanted to use, but I appreciated him not saying it.

"Are you headed out? I'll walk you to your car." he offered, I thought how kind.

"No, well yes, but no. I am headed out but I don't drive. So don't worry" I told him cursing myself for fumbling over my words with him again.

He stared at me for a moment.

"Would you," he trailed off "Like a ride?" I blushed slightly at his question, as I watched him set into kind of a panic.

"Uh I mean, no pressure! You don't have to! I can call you a cab? I'd like to its really getting late it's not safe for a lady to go home alone.. Not that you can't handle yourself, I mean!" He stammered on. I started to chuckle at him unable to repress myself.

"What's so funny." he asked slightly dumbfounded.

"No no, its nothing, if you're not in a hurry I'd appreciate a ride." Slightly startled at my own bravery. I watched him grin a bit at me. The thought of that attractive pink haired lady, this as her fault. He took out his keys and motioned me along.

As I stepped outside it was rather chilly, summer had only just started and the last of the spring wind ran the night cooler. I shuddered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Andropov asked me. "You want my blazer?" he said with a smile, starting to take it off.

"Ah no its alright you don't have to!" I exclaimed feeling my face heat up, but he then draped it around my shoulders. Embarrassed I looked at the ground, I could smell his cologne on his blazer, it was slightly warm from his body heat. I closed my eyes suddenly as a sudden cool gust of wind whipped my hair around.

"Let's get out of this wind, I'm just parked down there." he told me, looking up at him he walked by with one hand in his pants pocket. Trailing slightly behind him. He was kinda tall now that I thought about it, looking at his back he had such a strong upper body, a kind of upside down triangle physique. His dress shirt clung tightly round his arms. Mou... Why am I thinking like this? He unlocked his doors, together I joined him in his car. I thought about his texts from last night, about how I'm the only other person to be inside it, other than him of course.

"Where too?" he asked.

"Kage street, just south of Phoenix." I informed him, with that we set off. He drove smoothly as I looked out the window as the city lights lit up the road.

_ **Grrmmmmmmbbbbbblllleee** _

"Ha!" Andropov laughed loudly making me squirm, my face heated up all the way to my ears.

"Uh, ah." I fumbled on my words.

"Are you, hungry?" he chuckled with this cocky grin on his face, eyes still on the road.

"i guess so." I mumbled out. God please kill me now.

"Ah turn up at this light please."

He took me all the way home and I thanked him graciously.

"I'll see you tomorrow won't I?" i asked him, smiling lightly at the idea. Slowly I took off his blazer and handed it over to him.

"Yeah, good night Miss Kluke." he said, I watch a strand of hair fall out of place, over his perfect blue eye, as he leaned forward to take the garment from my hands. I held my breath for just a moment as we made eye contact. It wasn't like with Jiro, I didn't feel awkward, or like I needed to run away. My chest felt tight as my cheeks grew warm.

"G-good night." I let out in a shy breath. Getting out I made my way to my door, and looked for my keys inside my purse. Oh, oh wait I gave them to Shu to let Bouquet in.

Shaking the door handle it was locked!

Oh no is she not back yet? I dug in my purse for my phone.

"Everything okay. Andropov called out to me from his car.

"UH yeah yeah I'm okay!" I was starting to panic a bit.

* * *

I watched her go back into her purse again. Did she forget her keys?

"Are you sure" I called out to her again, turning my keys off in my car.

She started to knock on her door. Before smacking her head down on it.

"Come wait in my car!" i called out to her. With slumped shoulders she dragged herself back in the seat beside me.

"Let me um, just make a call please."

* * *

Digging out my phone I called Bouquet, but to my dismay it went straight to voicemail. Why is her phone off? That girl!

I then proceeded to call Shu, it rang and rang but no answer.

"The caller you are trying to reach is unavailable." my phone answered. I let out a long groan and slid back in the leather seat.

I watched her slid back and stick out her bottom lip in that cute pout she always seems to do. I gripped my hand down on my steering wheel.

"Do you need me to take you back to your office?" I asked her, feeling sorry for her situation. Wanting to help her out if I could.

* * *

"No." she sighed "I gave them to my friend but it seems she's out at the moment."

"Do you have a landlord you can call or something? Or your parents do they have a spare?" she tilted her head over to me and slowly brought her eyes up to meet mine. She truly was beautiful. Her eyes were this soft olive green, I couldn't help but be drawn to them.

"No I actually own the place, I don't rent. And unfortunately my parents aren't really." she paused. "around anymore." My faced dropped a bit unsure what to say. "I'll just have to wait for her to get back here I guess." She continued looking away from me at her apartment.

A moment passed where we didn't speak before-

_ **GRRRMMMMMMMMMM** _

* * *

Her stomached echoed in my car. I turned to watch her face crinkle up as she stared down into her lap, her face a nice shade of red. I turned my keys and started up my car.

"Um!" she exclaimed.

"Lets get food then." I listened to her protest but, I was getting a vibe she was the kind of person who didn't like to bother others. And there was no way I was leaving a hungry girl outside her apartment all night by her lonesome!

"Where are you kidnapping me too." She murmured.

"I'm just trying to decide if your a burger kind of girl or a taco kind of girl." I chuckled to her. She seemed to make a pouty face and turn away.

"B-burgers." she mumbled. I tried to suppress my smile at her cute actions.

We drove in the soft darkness of the city night, till we came to the nearest burger chain and got in the drive through.

"What would you like?" I asked her

"Oh um I can pay you've already done a lot for me tonight." she said almost shyly.

"I'll pick for you if you don't!" I laughed at her.

She shot up a shy look up, and down, and then up, and down once more. Turned away she said

"A double cheeseburger extra pickle no onion. Please."

"Anything to drink?" I added.

"Iced team, please."

As I rolled up to the speaker, I shot my head slightly out the window.

"2 large double cheese burgers both with extra pickles and no onions side fries and a large coke and iced tea."

We got our food and I parked, rummaging through the bag I handed her food.

"Thank you." she said with a cute tone, she had this teeny tiny smile, her eyes glittered with the streetlights above.

"Anytime." I smiled. We ate together and chatted for a bit. I then asked her about why she's locked out, she informed my she planned on staying late, and felt bad to make her friend wait. SO, she figured she'd give her a key. But it seemed to have backfired.

I chuckled softly at her predicament, although feeling bad she was having a bad night, I felt happy I was able to spend it with her. Kluke had already scarfed down her burger and was on her way to mowing through her fries. I couldn't help but watch as she put a fry in her mouth, stopping to lick a small bIt of salt off her lips. Suddenly my tie was too tight again. Pulling it loose I mentally told myself to behave.

Time went by and soon we had finished our meals.

_ **Bzzz bzzz bzzz bzzz** _

Klukes phone began to rang. To which she promptly answered.

"Oh Jiro!" she exclaimed. Who's Jiro? "Yeah, yeah i'll be right there, just leave the door unlocked for me. Yeah I'm okay I'm with a friend! Yeah, Thanks again!" she spoke. With a friend huh. I smiled a bit to myself.

"Um!" she started "My doors unlocked now, would you be able to drop me off again?" she asked me, fashioned with a small smile.

"I'd love too." I told her, and it was the truth. It pleased ,e that she was able to ask me for _my_ help. I could tell she didn't like to rely on others it seemed. I brought her back to her two story attached apartment.

"Thank you again, Andropov." she spoke grabbing my attention by the collar. My name leaving her lips stirred something in me for a moment.

"Ya any-" anything for you "Anytime." with a small smile she slapped a 10$ bill on my dashboard and hopped out. Why you little!

"Good night Andropov!" she sang spinning around. I waited till I actually saw her get inside before driving away. A moment passed as she stepped inside and shut the door, lights flickered on and I felt safe enough to drive my way home. Perhaps tomorrow I can drive her from the coffee shop again?


	4. 4

Kluke slowly shut her door and let out a big sigh, she flicked on the lights.

What just happened? She panicked to herself. That kinda felt like, a... D-d-d-dd-d-d-d-dd-date?!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh." She moaned out in defeat. My face felt so hot that even my breath felt cold on my teeth. This couldn't have been professional? Driving around with the guy from our contract like this. What am I doing? Where the hell is Bouquet, I need her council!

After a shower and a change into more comfortable clothing, I decided to checked my phone.

\- 1 missed call-

\- Andropov, glad you got inside, good night -

\- Jiro, call me when you get in please -

\- Bouquet i'll be there in like 45 minutes -

God more texts and calls tonight from you lot than I've had all week! Firstly i'll called Jiro, it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey sorry, I didn't check my phone but I got in like 30 minutes ago." I explained to him

"Ah that's good, I was out with Shu and Bouquet when he started to get all sweaty, and remembered we had your keys." he explained.

"Yeah I got home and was like _oh fuck_, but it turned out okay I just went and got something to eat on my own." I told him, sadly I felt the need to leave out the part where Andropov took me out? I hate this feeling. Suddenly I swallowed hard, I told Jiro on the phone earlier that I was out with a friend. Crap! I held my breath as I felt the pause of contention, waiting for him to call me out.

"You should have called us!" he argued. My eyes felt heavy, he didn't notice?

"I called Bouquet and her phone was off, and Shu's just rang and rang.. Don't yell at me I'm tired." I bickered at him with a rough sigh.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No, no it's okay, thank you for going out of your way for me, I appreciate it." The feeling of guilt was almost overwhelming, I didn't like avoiding talking about hanging out alone with a guy. NOT! That Andropov, and I are dating, nor anything of the sort. And I've know Jiro while I have dated before and everything's been fine. So why now? Why am I hiding things from him. I bit my lip as he went on about how annoying Bouquet and Shu have been lately. I swallowed my shame and laughed a bit with him

Together we chatted for a bit before I heard my doorbell ring.

"Sorry I gotta retire, and I think that's Bouquet at the door." I explained him.

"Yeah, good night Kluke." he said. Guilt like a wave crashed over her, a tear threatened to prick her eyes, this gross feeling. Why hide? We just hung out it wasn't anything romantic? But why do I feel so guilty still?

Making her way downstairs, she peeked through the eye hole to see Bouquet standing outside, unlocking the door she opened it, to only be tackled down on the cold tiles.

"Oof!" I exclaimed landing hard on my bottom.

"I'm so sorry Kluke! its all my fault!" Bouquet balled hugging me tightly around my waist. Nuzzling her face on my chest.

"B-Bouquet!" I groaned. She pulled herself back, her nose and cheeks were red, and her eyes had heavy tears pooling in them.

"Please don't be mad at me!" she whined as she started to cry more.

"Oi, hey relax I'm actually, not mad." Kluke trailed off looking away, a small bit of pink danced across her cheeks. She stopped to think about her little night excursion that was able to happen from all this.

"Huh?" Bouquet she said, giving her head a tilt to the side.

* * *

"You did what?!" Bouquet bellowed out!

"Don't yell please." I winced turning my head.

We had moved into my kitchen drinking some white wine sitting on my kitchen island stools. The ambient light of the minimalist chandelier hung over their heads.

"That's a date Kluke I'm sorry! You didn't blow him did you?" she joked.

"W-what NO!" I yelped at her, my face turning a nice shade of crimson. Kluke stammered the idea of even.. "Blow him?!" Why do you always say such things?! She screamed in her mind.

"Hahahahaha!" Bouquet burst out in a laugh, the sight of her friends exasperated red face was just too much!

"Please don't! Don't make that kind of joke! Starting tomorrow he's gonna be working with us."

"Wow~ lucky you huh! Suit and tie nice and close, alone if your office hmmm!" She jabbed at me. "Aren't those doors of yours soouunnd proof?" She purred with a flitty curve of her brow.

"Fuck off! I'm going to bed bye!" I roared at her, my bashful meter already at capacity.

"Wait Kluuuuuke, I've got news! About me and Shu!" she whined jumping to grab my arm.

"Hmp." My eyebrow curved.

Sitting back down Bouquet topped off my wine. And grabbed a seat herself, she made a point to glug back her wine before turning to me.

"Please explain to me, what he means by this." she started, glaring at me in the eyes. "I'll always be there for my good friend." she shuddered, letting out a harsh huff.

"I'm gonna need some context please."

"So we go out for dinner and we're chatting and what not, blah blah. Then we remember your keys. So Shu takes them out and asks Jiro to take them to your house okay? Which I thought was weird, like why not just give them to me right?" she began, to which I nodded in agreement.

"But Jiro is super game he takes them right away peaces off to your rescue, and then it's just me and Shu!" she beamed.

"Okay?" I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"So its me and him, and he like moves over to the other seat to sit in front of me, and my heart just starts pumping." she said starting to shake taking another gulp of her wine.

"So he asks me about my ex and what was going on, and I explained it all to him, then after he leans forward! AND! Grabs my hand!" she started to yell her breaths coming out in hitched squeaks, now fanning her face with her hand.

"If you ever need anything just know_ I'll always be there for my good friend._" she concluded, leaning forward on the table as close as she could get to me.

"Ah.." I mumbled not sure what to say, leaning away a bit.

"That's it! AH? Tell me what that means, I poured my heart out to him and he called me a just a friend." She cried, tears starting to stream down her face as she fell back in her stool.

"B-Bouquet calm down, don't you see, he took you by the hand and told you he'd do anything for you! That's a good thing!" I tried to assure her.

"You-you think?" she whimpered.

"Yeah U think!"

* * *

After they coughed up about their strange love lives, they both decided it was time to head to bed. Kluke made her way upstairs and entered her bedroom, without turning on the light she wandered over to her nightstand, plugging her phone into the charger. The phone lit up and she re-noticed that she had 1 missed call, unlocking her phone she checked who that person could be.

"Zola" I choked slightly as I began to dread what it might have been about. Dang she called me 3 hours ago, but she didn't leave a voicemail or text me. I wondered why she would have called me? Oh no, what if it was her leaving with Andropov? She sighed as she tried not to cry from the stress of it all.

But it's already almost 11pm, it's too late to call her. Dreading any repercussions I might have, I let out a sigh and flopped down on my bed, I stared at the ceiling in the dark of my room.

Kluke closed her eyes and started to recall the nights events, Andropov caught her so off guard. The moment she ran into him by surprise in the lobby her head had been spinning. Sure Kluke had a few relationships here and there, but no one had ever gotten her so flustered before. She felt her heart began to flutter again, she scrunched her face a bit. In the car white Kluke was stuffing her face full of french fries she happened to look over at Andropov, his face looked rather serious, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows pressed together as he seemed to be deep in thought, his big hands looped in his necktie and shimmied it loose. Gulping Kluke felt a small shiver roll through her body.

* * *

"MMMmooouuuu." I whined, whats wrong with me? I only just met this guy. I cant think like this. What would _Zola_ think of this? I've got to put some distance between us. Its extremely unprofessional.

The next morning Kluke decided to wake up a little earlier than usual, not waiting in bed after hitting snooze one to many times. She almost seemed to spring out of bed today. She hummed lightly to herself has she curled her hair. Did her makeup.

"Maybe i'll do a cute little wing today." She thought applying some eye liner.

Putting on a bit of pink lipstick I took my hair down from its pins and played with the soft curls. Staring at myself in the mirror, I looked kinda cute I suppose.

Making her way back to her room she opened her closet moving the hangers around, she was looking for a cute outfit to wear.

I pulled out this form fitting sleeveless black dress, the neckline was modest and it came up to a flirty length above the knees, but it had some sex-appeal with the hour glass shaped waistline. I held it over my frame in front of my body length mirror. Man what am I doing? Getting all dressed up like this, what am I expecting to happen?

Kluke wanted something to happen but she wasn't sure what that something was. Butterflies batted their wings slightly in her stomach as she glanced at her self again. Her soft auburn hair hung prettily in loose curls, her petite figure accentuated the sexiness of her black dress. She chose to go bare legged today, and carried down a modest pair of closed toed black heels.

"Woah!" Bouquet cheered. I twirled my hair a bit and shyly looked over at her.

"Is, it too much?" I mumbled timidly.

"You look super hot, just in time for." she said leaching over to me. "Andropov to join your department!" she pounced on me. Hugging my tightly she squealed.

"Please stop. That's not what this is, I just um, woke up a bit early so I put more time getting ready that's all!" I yelped sweating a bit from her grilling me slightly.

Bouquet couldn't help but squeeze her friend, Kluke is usually so poised and plucky! it's been a long time since she saw her beam like this. To be bashful and blushing over a boy, even though she won't admit it just yet, it seems Kluke has a crush. Bouquet let out a squeal.

* * *

Fresh from the steamy shower Andropov towelled himself off, drying his strong upper body and lean abs. A bit of steam misted around him. He wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way into his walk in closet. Andropov never used to be a man of many garments. While in university he had already been working for Logi and was forced to start purchasing upscale-ish clothing. He wanted to look good today, better than usual. Klukes smile flashed in his mind while he looked through suit jackets and blazers.

Today I decided to pick out a black suit, nothing sheer, with a light blue dress shirt, I went with cotton since it was slightly warmer. Searching for a tie I decided to go with white. Fastening my belt I began to wonder if Kluke will get coffee today? Should I text her? Maybe i'll just pick her one up and bring it to her today? That might be too much? Uhg, maybe i'll just text her and ask her?

I pulled out my phone and hovered over her contact info. When my phone headlined with an unsaved number.

"Cant wait to see you today, I'll enjoy working right under you from now on~! (heart emoji)"

Immediately my mood went down the toilet. _Cynthia.. _Logi must have given her my number.

When Andropov first joined the company, Logi had extended job offers to a few people in his squad in the military, Cynthia being one of them. They had wound up hooking up while he was serving in the military much to his regret. But he had decided rather quickly that she was not for him, and believed he had made it clear to her that he didn't want it to go further. Let's just say she never came to terms with it well. It had been almost 5 years since then and she still lusts after him. Andropov had never had a hard time attracting girls. But he had not really dated that much. He had always been focused on his duties, and service and gratitude to Logi that love life had always seemed to elude him.

But ever since he saw her a few months ago. That day he thought back, she was sitting by the window, it was almost Mothers day, and the tables of the coffee shop were decorated with glass vases and roses. She was wearing a blue dress that day, her hair in a loose ponytail with a pale yellow ribbon. Her eyes seemed to soften as she reached out and touched the rose. For some reason it made him hold his breath. Her eyes seemed to soften and a delicate smile warmed on her face. Ever since then a few times a week they had crossed paths. He thought about saying hi to her. Or giving her a smile, but he always felt too awkward to do so.

He tightened his tie, and slid on his black dress shoes. With an adjustment of his cuffs he made his way to his car. Starting up the ignition of his engine, he leaned back in his leather car seat. For a moment and held out his smart phone and started to send a text.

"Want me to grab you a coffee? I'm headed there now." As he sent he let out a sigh. A light shade of pink bloomed on his cheeks, but before he could start to reverse out of his parking spot he felt his phone vibrate.

"Large dark roast 1 sugar with almond milk please! If it's not too much of a bother it would be great!"

A small silly smile grew on his face as he sighed in a relief. All too happy to do something nice for her he made his way to their origin spot. With a small gleam in his heart, he got their coffees in a take away tray and drove to his new place of work. While driving in the morning traffic his car bluetooth started to ring.

"Incoming Call. Logi Valkyrie." Siri spoke.

"Answer call." I spoke.

"Are you on your way?" He asked me.

"Yes i'll be there in the next 5." I informed him.

"Good good, that's all Hang up call... End call." The call ended and I let out a belt of laughter, it was a never ending amusement of listening him enter this century. I didn't find it overbearing, or like I was being micromanaged for him to check up on me like this.

Years ago, Andropov was only 18 at the time. He walked down bleak grey halls, the walls were flaking with too many layers of paint, and he artificial overhead lights flickered above. He was fashioned in combat boots, a tight black t-shirt and cargo pants. Making his way to large black metal doors he sucked in a breath.

Knocking my fist on the door I waited in attention.

"Enter!" His voice called out, stern and commanding.

Opening the large black door I walked in, shoulders forward and back straight I gave him a salute.

"You summoned me sir?" I asked him. Trying my best to seem bigger than I was. General Logi motioned his hands signalling me to come over to his desk. Standing at attention in front of him I swallowed slightly.

"At ease Lieutenant." He ordered me.

Shifting my body into position. "Sir." I huffed.

"I've been very impressed with you're work on the field the last few months. But even with that being said, I want to make you a proposal." His words cough my attention.

"Your service is up in 2 years. You're a bright young man. And I'm going to be taking over my late father's Company. I want you to join me."

I chuckled at that memory, I truly didn't know what to say. My parents were in the military and I had spent my entire life living that way. To think i'd grow up to put a suit on everyday and live in a penthouse.

I began to roll up at Blue Dragon, following instructions from the meeting with Zola I found my way to the underground parking, until I found my spot. Getting out I locked my car and took a deep breath. Briefcase in one hand, Kluke's coffee and mine in the other.

With confidant strides Andropov made his way to the elevator and ascended into the sky. A small sweat came down as his forehead as he realized he was 1 floor away. With a strong swallow he arrived. Breaking free he stepped out.

He got a few unsure glances from the people around him, but he followed protocol and made his way up to the security desk. A guy sat there with a large newspaper in front of his face. Orange curly hair popped up from the top, the paper hiding his mug from view.

"Excuse me." Andropov said.

The security guard lowered his paper and kinda sneered at him. The guard had a large square jaw and a big bushy orange beard, He was kinda odd looking to say the least.

"No badge no entry." he said lazily before going back to reading his paper.

"I'm here to get my badge actually." Slightly annoyed Andropov place the coffees on the counter top.

"I have the fax work from Zola." He said opening his briefcase taking them out, and placing them on the counter. The man didn't move and just kept reading. A small vein of anger began to pulse on Andropov's forehead.

"Legolas what are you doing?" a silky feminine voice called out behind him, sending a shiver down his spine.

* * *

Andropov turned around and not to gwuack but holy crap, there standing there with her hip out and her hand on top of it, was Kluke. She looks good, damn good. He couldn't help but run his eyes up and down her body once over.

She was wearing this sexy black dress that hugged her curves. Her legs looked long and sexy in her shiny closed toed black heels. And her hair, it was curly and bouncy, it was the first time he'd ever seen it down, _other than in his dream_, her bangs framed her face, her eyes had a seductive twinkle that he'd never seen before. Kluke didn't seem to notice the cold sweat drip down his forehead as he watched her strut forward towards the counter. Legolas threw his newspaper down and sat up straight.

"G-g-g-good morning ma'am" he seemed to panic. Andropov couldn't help but find it kinda sexy that she had such a commanding aura around her. Not like that shy sweetheart too bashful to ask for an iced tea last night.

"Get his security pass ready please, we have a lot of work to get done today." she ordered him. Before walking passed Andropov, she stopped to grab her coffee off the tray, she shot him a cheeky little smile as she walked passed the security gate.

"Thank you, I'll see you inside." She said with a flick of her tongue. Andropov's jaw was still slightly hanging. A small fire lit within him at the sight of her in black.

That was way too forward what was I thinking?! Kluke began to think to herself. I was high on adrenaline and acted way too um.. too dominate in that scenario. He's also wearing black today, mouuu. Where going to look like a pair. She pretended to hate the thought.

Kluke began to sweat and panic as she overthought. Meanwhile Andropov was still trying to recover from what just happened. Holy crap he kept thinking, she was so fucking sexy. Legolas smacked his new badge on the counter startling him ever so slightly.

"Don't check out the Phoenix too much." He chuckled before returning to his paper. Andropov sneered at him and walked inside.

_The Phoenix huh_? Andropov thought to himself. He thought that it was an appropriate nickname.

* * *

The day went by and it was very busy and overwhelming. There was many, many things that had to get done, A truck had been moving boxes upon boxes into the office since wee hours of the morning. The break room had been refashioned into a filing room. Hundreds of boxes where stacked upon each other. Kluke and Andropov lead a meeting together with the entire Department. Kluke took the meeting by the reins, together the department was sectioned off with specific tasks. A timeline was laid out and everyone promptly got to work. It wasn't their first roadeo, they had worked similar tasks, but it was the first at this volume.

The day went by and Kluke and Andropov where up to their knees in work that needed to be done. Though unfamiliar with his surroundings he worked well. Kluke was worried that people might not respect his sudden and knew authority, but he was equal parts commanding and charming. He was able to answer staffs question with ease and help with duties.

The day ticked by and Kluke had moved to her office, when her phone began to ring.

"Klukes office." she answered.

"It's Zola, how are things going?" her voice cool and commanding as always.

"Things are going well, very well actually." She responded.

Kluke explained analytically and to her best accurately to Zola, about the blueprints and what had been done today to her, and it seemed to please Zola.

"Also sorry I missed a call from you last night." Kluke brought up to Zola.

"It's no issue, I just wanted to go over your plan for this morning but it seems like you have everything under control. I'll be down to visit sometime next week. Until then keep up the good work." She said before hanging up. Kluke couldn't help but smile to herself. It felt good to have your boss not only notice your hard work. but appreciate it too, or so it seemed. Kluke and Andropov didn't get to talk for the rest of the work day. There was just too much going on.

As the sun began to set, Kluke saved her documents and started to wind down. Stretching her arms she got up from her chair, grabbing her purse she decided to check up on the once break room now file room, when she heard a crash. On sudden alert she rushed over to the file room hearing a bunch of commotion. Her heels clacked hard on the floor as she rushed over.

"Is everything okay?" she called in. A bunch of staff looked over to her as she saw a bunch of crates knocked over and paper scattered everywhere. People whispered and muttered incoherent things. Kluke dropped her purse on a table and began to scoop up papers. She turned to notice Jiro and others followed suit.

"What happened here?" I asked, to be honest I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

"I'm not sure." Jiro answered with a sigh. People got together and tried their best to organize the paper back into the crates.

"This is going to be a problem, were going to have to make sure things are in some kind of order. I want all the paperwork back in the crates and set to the side, a team is going to have to go through it all together to make sure all the work is in proper order." I instructed everyone.

Once finished I felt rather done with the day now. I had been up since 6am and it was already 5:30 at this point. I had skipped lunch unintentionally, and was feeling a little light headed.

I went to get up when Jiro extended his hand to me, helping me up I let out a sigh.

"Thank you." I said to him, to that he gave me a nod and a smile.

* * *

I turned the corner and saw that nerdy looking guy with the comb over holding Klukes hand and smiling at her. It didn't click well with me.

"Sorry Kluke may I?" i called out to her slightly annoyed, I wanted to end what I was watching. She turned over letting go of his hand. I watched that guy shoot me a dirty look for a second. _Its like that huh?_ I thought to myself.

Kluke walked up to Andropov and gave him a small smile, he could tell she was feeling tired.

"Sorry um, but I just have some paperwork I need you to sign please." He told her. She let out a tiny huff and asked him to come to her office.

Plopping her bottom down on her chair she extended her hand asking for the paperwork. Andropov couldn't help but give her a look over, her legs were crossed slightly and she had her hand under her chin. With pen in hand she tucked some hair behind her ear. He watched her eyes read over the words on the paper in front of her. Her tongue lick her finger tip making him clench his jaw, as she turned the sheet of paper she began to sign it. He noticed she was sloth like, as she yawned once or twice.

"There, here you go." she said with a smile handing the papers back to him. As she got up he watched her eyes falter as she began to fall forward. Dropping the paper Andropov launched forward throwing his hands under her arms catching her.

"Woah!" he yelled out, feeling panicked Kluke gripped his shoulders.

"Ah, um." She mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"Are you okay?!" he exclaimed quickly getting more worried by the second, her knees gave way to her body weight. Klukes head was resting on his chest, as the world started to come back to her and her face got more red by the second.

"Sorry I just, stood up too quickly it seems." She whimpered pushing away from his chest, He was squatting with one knee resting on the ground. As pushed away from him and looked away, her head spinning as a killer headache settled in. Her heart was racing and she truly wished to disappear.

Andropov helped her back up.

"Please sit down, I'll grab you some water." He said, his heart was racing as he helped her to her chair.

"Whats going on in here?" Shu said opening the door.

"Nothing sorry I, um just tripped." Kluke declared, clearly lying. Shu cocked an eyebrow up and crossed his arms. Not really convinced he walked in beside Andropov.

"Whad'ya eat today?" he asked her.

I really didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment, I was tired and dizzy. My head was starting to pound as I had a cold sweat. Shu was trying to be intimidating but it only annoyed me. Andropov was also looking worried. This is way too much. I sat up and looked away for a moment.

"Hmmmmm?" Shu hummed at me.

"I didn't eat, i'm just feeling a bit dizzy." I said looking away from them.

"Did you eat yesterday?" he asked me.

"Stop interrogating me please. My head hurts" I groaned at him.

"Go home and eat and rest please." He told me. I'd know Shu the longest. We were neighbours as children, and he always had his own way of looking out for me. Putting my hand on my desk I rested my weight on it and slowly stood up. I'll call a cab can you both please stop looking at me like that.

"I'll drive you!" they both said in unison.

"Pardon me?" Shu seemed to snap at Andropov with a questioning turn of his head.

"Do not argue please." I sighed.

* * *

That Shu guy sneered at me, I didn't know him but I could tell they seemed to have some sort of personal relationship. My heart was still thudding in my chest but, Kluke had just told us not to argue. so I told her I was gonna get her some water.

Shu came over to her and began to give her a hard time, Kluke had only been eating once a day all week, at inconsistent times, and drinking mostly coffee. She knew he was right and she told him that Bouquet was still staying over so she'd take a ride with her.

"Bouquet went to your place an hour ago, it's already almost 6pm Kluke." Shu scolded me. I sighed out.

" Do you know that Andropov guy?" Shu asked.

"More or less." I told him, I didn't feel like explaining our odd relationship, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't start please." I said placing my purse back on my shoulders, as Andropov re-entered the room, with a paper cone shaped cup in hand.

"thank you." I mumbled taking the cup and slowly drinking the water. "Lets go." I said to Andropov much to Shu's surprise.

"Wait Kluke you don't want me to drive you?" he protested.

"No thanks, I've been in your car and it's disgusting and I'm not feeling well."

Shu was speechless as he shuddered trying to find something to say at her provocation. Andropov only smirked at him as he followed behind her. They made their way down to the lobby together, they were the only ones in the elevator.

Still rather worried about her I turned to study her. She looked real tired.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her my voice weary with concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay actually, and you don't have to drive me. I'm gonna call a cab, I just didn't wanna get in Shu's car." She told me, I couldn't help but frown. _Pushing me away again huh?_

"Sorry but there's no way I'm letting you get in some random cabby with you feeling like this." I told her.

Kluke turned and shot him a small glare. Unhappy that he was protesting, she had decided that she should keep their relationship more professional. Also rather flustered about falling into him so un-gracefully she wanted to run away. But Andropov stood firm, she couldn't look him in his eyes, feeling flustered her head started to spin again. She quickly smacked her arm on the wall for support as she felt a little woozy. This made Andropov lurch forward, placing an arm behind her back. He was leaning close to her as his eyes worryingly studied her.

"Come on let's get you home." he whispered in her ear. A small flush spread across her cheeks as she turned away from his face. Leading her carefully to his car, he began to drive her back to her apartment as her phone began to ring.

* * *

"Hello?" Kluke answered her phone.

"Yeah i'm just on my way home now." She began, "Oh you're gonna head home? ... Are you sure? .. Yeah okay, no problem, i'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need anything." She spoke as I tried to put the pieces of her conversation together in my head. Her friend she mentioned that was staying with her was heading home, it made me worry to leave her alone in her current state. Worried I pulled up to her curve and she smiled and thanked me. I watched Kluke unbuckled her seat belt and slowly get out of my car, at the sight of her knees buckle, I turned off my ignition and took out my keys.

Before kluke could register his actions he had already shut his car door and walked around his car, looking up at him her face a mixture of emotions he helped her stand up.

"Come, I'll help you inside." He whispered to her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, let me help you inside." Andropov spoke.

He had come around to Her side of the car, crouching down ever so slightly with his forearm towards her, almost like a prince asking her to dance. Andropov had this odd determined twinkle in his eyes. With a slight amount of flush on his cheeks surprised by his even bold actions.

A small paused came by as Kluke was trying to process just what was going on.

"I, um?" Kluke fumbled on her words as she began to sweat slightly. She looked around a bit and shot up from her seat, smacking her head on the roof of the car.

"Owchiee!" she moaned cradling her head.

"AH! Are you okay?" Andropov fussed.

"Y-yeah, I just got up, to quickly." She whimpered, a small tear in her eye from the sudden impact.

Andropov was thoroughly vexed. Is it okay to leave this girl like this?

"Are you okay, should I take you to the hospital or something?" He asked her his eyebrows set deep on his face.

"No, no I'm okay!" Kluke insisted, getting up slowly, Andropov having flashbacks to her office of when she got so light headed she fell. So put a safety arm behind her, Kluke let out a small huff. She couldn't help but blush at what was going on, she was close to his chest, within his vicinity, she could smell his cologne.

"Come." he ushered her, his voice slightly just above a husky whisper. Kluke found herself unable to protest, was it the headache? Her injury? Or a long day? She didn't know but her face felt so hot.

They walked up the steps, Andropov made a point to stand behind her, terrified that she could fall backwards. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her house keys, with a turn of the lock she slowly opened her door. She turned around to look at Andropov. With him on the lower step she was at eye level, for a moment she held a breath. The sun had all but set, and the sky was stained a brilliant orange, strobes of the sun pulled through the gaps of the houses. With back towards the dusk he looked her in her eyes. Both just standing there, saying nothing.

I couldn't help but stare at her, her green eyes were glittered with the yellow of the setting sun. Her skin was slightly flushed, I felt her look for something from me. Did she want me to leave? Was I being too much, I kept looking in eyes for the answer.

_ **Vrooooom!** _

"AHH!" We both yelped in tandem as a loud motor of a car ripped through the neighbourhood, sending a booming echo into the horizon.

Both of us looked surprised at each other as Kluke's face fumbled with an awkward smile. We both chuckled slightly at each others exasperated expression.

"So um." She began, her face seemed almost shy and bashful as she looked to the side.

"You want me to leave now right?" I asked her, i'd been overbearing today, and i could tell she was spent.

"No! I-" she cut off her own words and Andropov's eyes widened as he clenched his jaw.

"I mean." she trailed off, her face getting bright red as she covered it with her purse. Andropov was at a loss at what was going on.

She paused at the door? Turned to look at me? Said she didn't want me to leave? ... O_h?_

After all adding up all the variables, he started to solve the equation. As a small smile snaked on his face, he cocked a playful eyebrow

"Kluke?" I hummed, she slowly brought down her purse, just enough for me to see her eyes. Her eyebrows were pressed together ever so slightly, I let out a chuckle as I continued.

"Wanna get, something to eat?" I breathed out my questioned. I watched her eyes look to the left, then back at me. Then she looked away again, bringing her purse back to cover her face.

"Sure." She mumbled out, making me chuckle again. I knew she was cute but I surely didn't expect such a shy side from her.

Kluke took a step back and opened her door with her free hand. slowly walking backwards in. She turned away from him and lowered her purse, you can step inside for a moment if you'd like.

"Sure." he said, trying not to sound super eager. Working very hard to push down a grin.

Andropov stepped in behind her as she kicked off her shoes. watching her go down in height by about an inch. Her apartment smelled clean, and ever so slightly floral. He noticed the walls where bare as he stepped out of her entrance and into a living area, there were some boxes in the corner. Did she just moved here?

"Um, would you like a tea or something?" she asked shyly.

"Uh sure i'd love one." I told her, I'm not much of a tea guy but I couldn't refuse any offer she made me.

"I have um, earl grey or orange pekoe, I might have a fruit tea if you're not a milk tea kind a guy." she said looking through her cupboard above her stove. Suddenly my chest became tight, watching her up on her tiptoes, one arm up high as she fumbled to grab the small metal jar. A flashback of her falling forward towards me, and I suddenly found myself standing behind her. I reached up and grabbed to tea jar from her top shelf for her.

"Um..Ah." she mumbled turning slightly towards me.

Feeling that I was standing too close to her I took a slight step back and handed her the small jar.

"thanks." she said smiling ever so slightly, taking it out of my hand, our fingertips brushed ever so slightly. The contact of her hand making me blush. As she turned to get out a mug and turn a kettle on, I ran my thumb over my fingertips. I swallowed nervously again before speaking.

"Kluke, do you want me to run and get something to eat for you, or I can make you something to eat!" I explained, my words slightly louder than I'd like.

"I don't have much food here, I haven't done a proper shop since moving in." she chuckled slightly as she took some milk out. I glanced at her fridge while she had the door open and it was kind of depressing.

"Would you be mad at me if I asked you to stay in and rest?" i asked her, her shoulders dropped a bit as my heart stung.

"I um!" she said suddenly. "Maybe we could order something in?" She mumbled, I almost could not hear her. But the blood rushed to my ears and my jaw hung down a bit.

"S-sure." I half smiled, does this mean she wants me to hang out with her, inside her apartment?

* * *

"Why the heck did Kluke go home with that big, wig suit ass hole?" Shu stammered smacking his beer down on the table. The trio had gone out together as they seemed to have made a habit.

"Shat an ass hole hes so smug! Fuck that guy!" Shu babbled as he was already 3 beers in.

"I think they look cute together, Kluke belongs on the round table." Bouquet chimed in. She was happy for her friend, she had seen first hand the giddy excitement on her friends bashful face, something that she had never really seen before. But she looked over to Jiro, he ordered a water and only some fries. He seemed to be deep in thought as his eyebrows were tightly crossed.

"Aah Jiro are you okay with this?" Shu drunkenly slurred.

Jiro said nothing but then cocked his neck to the side.

"She can do, whatever. She wants." He gritted out.

"Get in there before it's too late" I told him, before getting extremely flustered at my sudden statement.

Jiro only stared at me with his jaw slightly unhinged. Bouquet never chimes in the usual teasing of Jiros unrequited feelings towards Kluke.

"S-sorry." Bouquet whimpered. Looking down at her drink. A tense pause fell over the group. Before Jiro shot up suddenly, throwing a 20 on the table.

"See you guys tomorrow." he spoke quietly as he walked out.

"Whauts hias problem?" Shu mumbled in a drunken slur.

What am I going to do with these boys? Bouquet sighed to herself.

Andropov sat down on Klukes sofa with tea in hand, while she excused herself to get out of her dress.

He began to sweat, as the thought about her for a brief moment, slipping out of her black dress. The bare smooth skin of the middle of her back. Before sucking in a breath and getting wide eyed he decided to think of literally anything else.

He looked around her bare apartment, brown cardboard boxes hung around by the sides of the walls, some cut open and some still taped shut. Andropov also noticed a bookshelf had been set up, some allen-keys and a screwdriver still on the floor.

A yellow sheer curtain was hung up in front of the window as a bit of dusk still shown through. Im sure I could help her unpack if she'd like..

His thought was interrupted by the sound of footsteps going down some stairs, I turned to look over to the base of the steps as she strided down, I held a breath as I looked over her. Her hair was put back in a loose low ponytail. She wore a thin long white long sleeved shirt, and blue and white fluffy pajama bottoms, and some white socks.

My tie choked me a bit as I forced a swallow down. It's an odd notion, but I thought she looked just as sexy as she did in that black dress, as she did in her comfy clothes.

"Um, did you., Wanted there something you wanted to um, eat?" she asked me shyly, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"I uh?" I mumbled trying to find words to put together. She slowly wandered over flicking on a light, as it was getting a bit dark in her living room.

"No i hadn't looked or thought of anything yet" he admitted with a slight chuckle. She slowly walked over with a slight smile on her face, picking up her tea mug off the coffee table. Taking a seat on the sofa I watched as her body weight made it indent slightly.

I Joined her and made a point to leave a spot between us, unbuttoning my jacket I slowly slid it off my shoulders.

Kluke watched bashfully as the cords of his neck showed as he eased the coat off, folding it and placing it on the arm of the sofa. With two fingers he eased his tie loose. Kluke felt ever slightly light headed as her heart began to thump, turning away and placing her fingertips on her forehead.

"Are you okay" Andropov asked her, his voice hushed as he placed his hand down on the cushion between them, reaching for her slightly with the other.

"Yeah I'm okay now, just glad not to be in the office." she said turning to smile at him.

"You did great today by the way, some of the temps were talking about you. You made quite the impression on them." she said with a small grin. Andropov felt a ting of pride wash over him, he covered his cocky grin with his hand and chuckled at her complement.

They chatted idly for a bit, enjoying their teas, the conversation flowed like a gentle stream. _This is nice_. Kluke thought to herself. Andropov chuckled a bit and picked up his phone.

"Are you a pizza kind of girl, or a Chinese food kinda girl?" he asked her, his words made her think of the other night. Only last night did they just do something similar, she looked at him almost in a slight daze, it hasn't even been a week since they'd met.

Andropov noticed she was lost in thought, now a bit worried about her again. He looked down at his phone.

"Pizza." she whispered, he turned his head back to look at her, and held his breath, she was looking down to the tea she had cradled in her lap. She had hint of a dainty smile on her face.

He found himself unable to speak, only too look over at her with half lidded eyes, he thought of that day, last year almost, while she looked on at the yellow and pink roses in front of her. A shaky exhale came out as he was captivated by her once more. As a memory and a reality lined up he could only behold her smile.

He almost didn't notice her looking back at him once more, again they did this odd dance, who was going to look away first?

"P-pizza, sure." he breathed. Sliding his eyes away from her charming face back to his phone.

* * *

After a few moments passed Kluke became very motivated for something to eat, weather it be because a loud grumble from her tummy made Andropov laugh, or that it was a way to get him to stay maybe a little longer.

They agreed on simple toppings and ordered.

"Please let me pay this time." Kluke insisted, the gap between them on the sofa ever so slightly smaller.

"Nope I payed in app." he said matter of factually, scrolling on his phone grinning just enough to make Kluke frown.

"Why!" she exclaimed with a whine. Andropov shot her a side eye and leaned back, resting his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Because it's cute when you get flustered." He chuckled with his eyes closed.

C-c-c-c-cc-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-ccute!? Kluke's eyes widened as her lips became a tight line, turning away quickly she began to panic in her head. She didn't notice Andropov turn away slightly as well, overthinking his choice in words.

"So um." Kluke started turning over slightly to him. "Do we really go to the same coffee shop and we both didn't notice." she asked her words hitting him like a brick on the head.

"Well I um. I've seen you before. I guess, but I didn't realize until on Monday, were I'd seen you before haha" he trailed off with his lie. He had noticed her, many times, many many times.

"Huh." Kluke huffed leaning back.

"I'm just trying to think, what i've been doing day by day, to not notice the same people I encounter daily." she trailed off. Andropov, shimmying closer to her ever so just. His butt just touched the cushion between them. Taking a bit of courage.

"You always seemed to be in a hurry, in the morning." he spoke looking over at her.

"Yeah I uh, take the subway. But I like getting a coffee and the odd scone in the morning. But, I have to be by my office at a small window of time so I always run around, and it's a 20 minute walk." she chuckled.

"Why don't you drive?" i asked.

"Well I just moved, I do have a license but it's on the list. I'll try and have one by next year." she explained.

"But still how long does it take you?"

"About and hour and change." she sighed, her face hiding from me a bit.

"But it's only a 15 minute drive?" I exclaimed. If I was in her shoes i'd just walk? Would that be faster? or maybe just take a cab everyday!

"Yeah, but I um." she started to mumble.

"I'll pick you up, if you want? Or at least for the term I'm here." I spoke out to her. "Or maybe from the shop!" I tried to change my thought. Worried I was coming off as too bold again.

"I'll think about it." She whispered, a breath came out as the gap between us shortened just a bit once again. I gave her a smile, feeling giddy about our casual chat.

A moment passed as they chatted idly, the gap between the closing more and more as the sun finally set behind them.

Kluke noticed his arm was now behind her shoulders still resting on the back of the sofa, they had somehow, both met on the middle section of the cushion. Both now sharing half of it. Her hands still nested a now empty mug. She could only look up to him as she pondered how he was so sly. When did he move so close? When did she move?

"Kluke." He said in slightly husky voice. He looked down at her, the room slightly dark from the light source being in the kitchen, together alone in her apartment he held a slight breath.

* * *

_ **Knock Knock** _

The sound of the door interrupting their quiet moment making their shoulders jump.

"I'll go get it stay here." she said with a smile, getting up her knees having a slight shake making Andropov frown.

"She's still tired.." he thought looking at their empty mugs on the small table, that pizza came quick huh?

"Jiro!" Kluke exclaimed from the hall.

Andropov's face fell into a frown and he let out a tisk sound. That's the guy who was holding her hand. What is he doing here?

Kluke stood at the front door slightly exasperated, Jiro was the last person she thought she would see when the door opened.

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked him in a rather hushed tone.

"Shu told me you fainted." he said flatly, his eyebrows where in a tight knot on his scrunched up face.

Kluke studied him hard, before clenching her jaw.

"No I was just a little light headed, but I got some water and something to eat." She lied, well it was a half truth, Kluke was trying to put out a fire before it started.

"Well I got you some headache stuff and some granola bars." He said handing her a plastic bag he was carrying.

"Oh thank you.." She said taking the bag in both hands looking down at it. The air felt tense, she could feel that Jiro had something to say, it's not that Kluke didn't want to hear it, but she felt now wasn't the best time.

Jiro fiddled with his car keys in his hands as they both seemed to just look at the floor. Kluke tilted her head to look at him and took a slight step forward closing the door behind her.

"Who's car is that?" he said rather curtly.

Kluke cleared her throat.

"It's um" she choked on her words, he looked up to meet her eyes. Her chest felt tight at the distance in his expression.

"Guessing It's that friend you weren't out with yesterday." He spat a bit, Kluke jumped at his cruel tone. _So he had noticed her lie?_

"Jiro I-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, rest well." He cut her off turning away. She didn't move she only watched his back as he got in his car and drove away. Not once turning back to look at her. A wave of guilt flooded her as she felt like she could cry, she only gripped the little plastic bag in her hands.

Slowly she turned around, holding the doorknob in her hand. Kluke let out a raspy curse. Dammit why did I lie? Why did it turn out like this? Biting down on her cheek she repressed the urge to cry.

She stayed there for a moment, calming herself down. She would not show tears to her new coworker.

Andropov had moved his way the to lobby, his back resting on the wall as he studied her come back in. She was obviously upset, her brows hung low as her shoulders where slumped. She held a small bag in her hands and looked at the floor.

"Are you okay." I felt the need to ask, already knowing the answer.

She only gave a small nod as she straighten her back and let out a long drawn sigh.

"If you want me to leave? Its okay with me." I told her taking a step closer to her. Kluke tilted her head back to look in his eyes, worried, and concerned sea blue eyes looked back in hers.

Trying not to sound too forward. Kluke fought with herself about trying to remain some form of professionalism with the man. But her reasoned slipped as another knock rapped at the door behind her. With tight lips she turned to open it.

"Pizza for a Sergue?" An older man said, with a hot pizza box in hand.

"Yep!" Andropov called behind me.

I took the hot box from his hand and he gave me the prepaid receipt and asked me to sign it.

The smell of the hot pizza swelled my senses as I began to salivate slightly.

* * *

Closing the door, I made my way inside. Passing by Andropov who still stood in the front hallway.

I placed the box on my kitchen island and dug in without prompting no plate, just with my hands. it was hot and cheesy and delicious. It helped me almost forget my worries.

Andropov peeked from around the hallway arch and looked over at Kluke with a puzzled look. Almost like a puppy asking to come back into the room.

"Are you gonna have some?" Kluke said muffled with her mouth full of pizza.

Only laughing he made his was over to the box, dragging out a slice.

"Fuck this is hot." He said sliding the slice from hand to hand.

Kluke felt prompted to go and grab them both plates. He thanked her and they dove in hungerly, Andropov could only chuckle at the girls appetite.

His eyebrows crossed as he thought about her predicament for a moment, why was that guy being a dick to her, he couldn't hear them after she closed the door, not wanting to eavesdrop necessarily, but also wanting to know what was going on?

"So, that guy works with us now right?" I began, a tight line drew on her lips as she looked away for a moment.

"Yeah he's a resource assistant." she started. "And my childhood friend." My chest felt tight for a moment as I put the situation together. I'm guessing something else is be going on, since she would have just invited a friend in to join us, but he clearly stormed off.

"I see." I spoke.

The room grew awkward as she took a napkin to her mouth. I gaped my mouth after seeing she had eaten half the box. Only to start to laugh.

"Feel better?" I joked.

"Yeah I'm, feeling a lot better now." She said with a meek smile. Her tiny shoulders coming to a relaxed state.

"That's good, I'm glad." I chuckled happily.

But her eyes faltered a bit, and the daitests pout formed on her pizza stained lips. I'm not sure what to do maybe this isn't the kinda thing a cheesy pizza can fix. I watched her perplexed when my phone began to ring over on the table.

"One sec." i whispered to her, to which she gave me a small nod.

"Andropov." I answered.

"Its Logi, how was the first day?" He asked me in that matter of fact tone he always has.

"It went quite well, Sir." I answered giving kluke a small grin. I watched her giggly a bit with a tilt of her head.

"That's good, call me tomorrow at 1." He told me and hung up. Our conversations always short sweet, and to the point.

"Who was that?" Kluke asked making her way over to me. I felt like she already knew the answer.

"Just my boss." I told her with a grin.

"He's a little father like, he calls me almost everyday." Andropov told kluke with a smile on his face, it gave him an odd pride to talk about Logi.

That childlike grin that Kluke was fond of was all over his face. Kluke listened to him talk about Logi, she sat down on the sofa first, right in the middle. She looked up to him with a little smile that only made his belly flutter. Slowly taking her hint he sat down right beside her.

"Thank you for pizza." she spoke, her tone light and sleepy.

"Yeah, anytime." I answered similar in tone.

Kluke brought her knees up on the sofa and nestled her face into her soft pyjama bottoms and closed her eyes. Andropov looked over her and wondered if she might fall asleep like that? Her long eyelashes fluttered on her pretty face as she turned her head to the side. Captivated by her, he didn't say anything.

He could see the curve of her spine poke out from the thin fabric of her shirt, he clenched his jaw of the thought of it arching beneath him, as a his eyes got half lidded.

"Kluke." A small husky breath came out of his chest.

The way he said my name. My core tightened slightly, as a wave flushed through me. A dark thought came over me as I felt the need to play.

"What would you like?" Kluke purred at him, just to watch him suck a breath back and visually squirm.

She watched him swallow hard, his adams apple plunging.

Maybe that was too mean to the poor guy?

Now Andropov, was not a new player on the block. He _knew_ she just set him up hard, he watched as she was almost sadistically grinning at him. She placed her feet back on the ground and tilted her little face at him. _If that how she wants to play._

Leaning towards her, with a small grit of his teeth.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he growled at her. His eyelids dropped as a cocky grin creeped on his face.

Klukes eyebrows pressed ever so slightly, she bit her lip. Slowly she watched his stormy blue eyes, the snaked down to her lip caught in her teeth. He chuckled a bit as she returned to her eyes. His face scrunched as he let out a slight. "Hmp" as he looked back at her with a dangerous thought. Kluke's mouth slightly dry at the tension they were building decided to poke the bear.

"Please," She whispered making him sweat. "You couldn't handle it." she hushed with a click of her tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

Both of them held in their breath, lungs tight unable to exhale. They were leaning into each-other, eyes fogged with a shred of desire, the sun setting behind them.

Andropovs hand dug into the sofa behind her shoulders, his eyes darted down to her lips, so close and kissable, his eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to take charge.

"**BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ"**

Both of them screamed, launching away from each other as the loud booming echo of Klukes vibrating phone on the coffee table scared the life out of them.

They both panted a bit staring at each other, blush across both their faces as the phone loudly buzzed in the background.

It was intensely awkward, Klukes mind was at a frustrating overwhelmed state. The thought of them kissing, the panic of her phone, the very loud uncomfortable sound it was still making, and the blush across his handsome face. Too much was going on, first thing first, stop the noise.

Klukes hands fumbled on the table slapping her hand on top of her phone as she looked who was calling. In big bold letters in the center of the screen.

"Zola-Boss"

Kluke finally exhaled that long breath she had stuffed into her lungs, without fixing her breathing she answered the phone on the final ring.

"H-Hello!" she stuttered, a gasp between breaths.

Andropov tried to settle, his shirt felt insanely tight, his belt was digging into his gut, and it made him feel anxiety. He swore in his mind, cursing the situation that seems to be trope-ing them. Klukes face was cherry red as her hands shook ever so slightly.

She exhaled before she spoke again.

"Yes ma'am, I can come in early tomorrow." She spoke.

Andropov's eyebrows sank, she should call in, project director or not, she should prioritize her health.

"Yes, yes." Kluke seemed to chuckle almost, Andropov slightly wished he could hear in what they were talking about, as nosy as that would be.

"Oh!" Kluke exclaimed drawing his attention back, "No there's no need to worry I can-." Kluke was cut off, she made an awkward smile.

"Okay so you'll be at my front door at 7am tomorrow. Sounds good, yes. Okay thank you I will see you then. Yes goodnight." The line went dead but Kluke still held the phone to her head. Her smile sagged down into a sulk, her arm dropped down and she let out a loud whine.

Andropov chuckled a bit, her reactions where so overdrawn but, that's what made them cute.

"So?" he spoke, still feeling a little tense.

Kluke tilted over to him, her cheeks flushed a bit again.

"My boss of boss's seems to want to pick me up tomorrow." She said. Kluke had no idea why this is happening. Kluke does not see herself as some fancy big named business women. That's not to say she did not work hard for her promotion, but this seemed so sudden. Why is the C.E.O. business women extraordinaire, suddenly taking such a liking to her. Sure they had chatted before, nothing entirely personal. She knows nothing of Zola's outside of work life. Well other than she seems to have some sort of lover. The image of her harshly covered hickey on her neck flashed into Klukes mind.

"Ahhh!" she whined covering her face with her hands.

"Why is this happening?" She sulked. Andropov had adjusted to sit upright in a more relaxed pose.

He checked the time on his phone, it was getting adult late, 8:30pm. He swallowed as he wondered what could have happened if that phone didn't ring. He looked over at Kluke still sulking to herself.

"So um?" He began again.

"Huh?" she slouched up a bit to look at him, she looked worn out.

"I think." He chuckled a bit feeling awkward again. "I should head out, it seems you need to be up early." He said, swallowing slightly. He'd be lying if he said he actually wanted to leave, but a man needs to know when times up. Though, he is eager, very eager, to call out that confidence in her teasing words.

_"You couldn't handle it." _ I'll give you something you can't handle. His lips suddenly dry he resist the urge to lick them. He watched her pout a bit. But them it melted into the faintest of a smile.

"Maybe we _should_ call it a night." She agreed, bracing her weight on the back of the couch she stood up.

"Let me walk you out." She smiled kindly at him.

Andropov gathered his belongings and thought about taking a slice of pizza for the road. But felt he missed the moment as she was already walking towards her lobby. Shuffling a bit to catch up, he joined her.

Shoes now on he was ready to go, his blazer in arm he ran his free hand through his locks, resisting the urge to sigh he looked down at her. She had glittery eyes, and a dance of rose on her cheeks. His hands itched to touch her, mayb in a hug?

"Guess you don't need to pick me up huh." She joked.

Cocking a grin he dug his hand into his pocket for his car keys.

"Yeah but i'll still take you home." He purred a bit.

Kluke's jaw hung a gape a bit as her face went crimson. And with that Andropov felt he had won the battle and grinned down at her. Wanting to seem as smooth as possible he turned without letting her recoup with a smug comment and saw himself out.

He had this big dumb grin on his face that made her fuel with something close to rage. Only imagining what she could look like as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Kluke almost fainted tragically, the head rush from her screaming heart rate sent her seeing stars. Her back slid down slowly her plain white walls. Cradling her molten hot face in her hands she muffled a gushing scream.

Take her home? He thinks hes so sly saying something like that!

Kluke had fought the urge to call Bouquet for her much needed council. But after forcing herself to up, she made her way to her stairs into her room. She quickly scummed to the overwhelming need to rest.

Kluke was grateful to had already been in her evening wear. It didn't take long for her to quickly succumb to a deep slumber. She woke up in a channel of rolled blankets to her morning alarm. At first her hands rose with the intention of hitting snooze. Bu like the sound of glass shattering glanced at the time 6:30. Panic smashed in, Zola would be here in 30 minutes or less!

She launched out of bed, her ankle caught on her blanket tripping her, she fell rather hard and let out a large yelp. With a rushed reactionary anger she yanked out her poor leg. And scrambled hastily into the shower. Getting ready faster than ever before her phone range as she set her makeup on. With a frantic panic, she prayed she wasn't already here.

"Good morning!" she tried to answer cheerfully.

"Yes hello, I will be there promptly, if you could wait outside for me."

"Sure thing I will make my way outside." She lied.

"Perfect." Zola said hanging up.

Kluke let out an almost squawk like noise as she tried to put her mascara on. With no time to pick out something cute , she ran her brush through her still dampish locks, while just grabbing the nearest dress off its racks. Feet shuffled down the flight of stairs, Kluke yanked her purse off the wooden stand by her front door and launched out. She was locking her door as she heard a car pull to a stop behind her. She closed her eyes as she stood up straight. Sucking in a breath she held it, then slowly released it.

Kluke turned to see the early sunrise bouncing off of a black, expensive, sleek car, now pulled up in her driveway. She could only swallow as she quickly put together who it could only be. She tried to hold her head high as she fought to remember how to descend down stairs. With the morning sun in front of her she made herself over to the passenger side of the black car. The windows were tinted and it was hard to make out who could be inside, the sound of the car door unlocking startled her making her feel more embarrassed. She sucked in one last breath as she opened the car door.

* * *

Andropov woke at his usual god forsaken hour the same day. Stepping out of his steamy shower he let out a huff, thinking of the events of last night he ran his fingers through his wet locks.

"How could I say that to her? I'll take you home?" he grumbled to himself. She must think I'm crazy unprofessional. He groaned as he continued to get ready, sitting on his small ottoman in his large walk in closet.

He slid on his socks he slouched a bit down. He flushed as he thought of them clearly leaning into each other. Not to sound like a cheesy romantic, but fate had surly dealt him an opportunity. The pretty coffee shop girl, who'd he had only admired from afar, was now his partner in a job? Clearly this must be divine intervention.

Sighing remembering he would be unable to try and pick her up, since that boss of hers, Zola had stolen his opportunity.

Fixing his tie in the body length mirror Andropov heard his phone begin to ring on the wooden stand beside him.

"Hello, Andropov." He answered.

"He-hello? This is Kluke." A delicate unsure voice responded. Andropov's throat tightened as his heart slammed up into it. He just assumed it was Logi, he didn't bother to see if it was anyone else! He didn't have time to prepare all the possible conversations or questions they might have.

"Hello?" She spoke again.

"YES!" He said a little too loudly.

"Hello I'm just arriving at the office, sorry to ask a personal request but I was wondering if you are at all able to come in early, i'm not sure if it's even possible seeing as O don't know where you liv-" She was cut off by Andropov.

"I'll head right there right now!" He said extremely eagerly. He was more than happy to help her out, whatever it might be.

He let her know he'd be there promptly to which she seemed very grateful for. It was already 7:30 and office hours where not till 9am.

Andropov left and arrived at the Blue Dragon co. Just shy of 8am, Andropov parked underground in his new spot. Briskly he made his way to what he would presume is Klukes side.

* * *

Kluke on the other hand was feeling extremely overwhelmed. The car ride with Zola was more than she knew how to handle. So let's start from where we left off, Kluke grabbed on the car door, still hot from the morning sun. The moment she opened it, she felt cool air from the cars air conditioning pass her exposed legs.  
"Good morning." Zola called out, she was in a silky black dress shirt, her top collar button undone, she wore a golden plate like necklace and small golden hoop earrings. As Kluke greeted her back she took in the exterior. The car was black leather, clean and sleek. It had new car smell, and everything was spotless, not a crumb nor empty drink containers, _unlike Shu's vehicle._ Kluke noticed the car was manual, Kluke thought she could figure Zola drives stick. She had black driving gloves on and the sound of the gloves squeaked snapping Klukes attention.

"Relax" Zola spoke, her tone smooth.

Zola reversed and pulled out of the driveway as Kluke put her seatbelt on, even the strap felt expensive. How the hell can I relax? I still don't know why Zola of all people in this giant world, is picking me up? I'm nobody special, I don't understand!

"So um." I tried to find a way to speak. Zolas piercing blue eyes remained on the road. "Is everything okay?" Kluke tried to hint towards the abruptness of the situation.

"Why? Am I not aloud to do something kind for my employees." She said straightforwardly. Kluke gulped on her words.

"Ha, I'm just kidding." Zola tried to laugh. "I can make jokes too."

Kluke made an awkward smile as her heart was racing.

"But to answer your question, Logi has more than requested a certain contract that got into the mix to be returned for whatever reason. You and I will locate it this morning before regular work shifts begin." Zola stated, a hidden bead of sweat dripped down Klukes brow.

So what is the deal with these two anyway? I wonder if they have more to them than meets the eye. Then suddenly the image of Zola's neck hickey flashed into her mind as they bugged out, she tried to stay calm with Zola sitting right next to her.

You don't think.. That those two? I mean I made jokes, but what if it's true. Kluke tried to rationalize, it's not like Zola can't have a personal life, or love life.

"Kluke if I may." Zola broke the silence, while turning on another street.

"Hm?" I hummed curiously.

"I heard a tiny bird last night, that you have been neglecting your health. I was informed you had a dizzy spell. I understand work can be time consuming and overwhelming. But please try to take care of your health, I feel like you may be indispensable." Zola's words melted into Klukes heart, though some may interpret it as a bit curt. Zola seems to stand far away, to hear her talk so endearingly made Kluke smile to herself.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try and take better care of myself." Kluke smiled tenderly.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

After they had arrived, without stopping for breakfast ironically. They had made way to the main office. Kluke took initiative to run a search through the computer to see if the files that Logi had requested had made their way to digital yet, in the meantime they started to sort through.

"Ask that blue haired lackey of Logis to come in early, I'm sure he's up. I know his type." Zola asked, her voice leaving little room for rebuttal. Kluke obliged and called him up. Her chest felt tight again as she looked at his name in her phone, her thumb over the call button she remembered last night, with cheeks flushed she sighed up and hit dial.

The phone rang twice before he answered.

"Hello, Andropov." The way he spoke was a very stern tone, it reminded her when just a few days, ago when he went over the contract with just her and Zola. She swallowed. Andropov was easy to convince to her hidden delight to come in.

Zola was right. He was already ready to go, If it was up to her, she would still be sleeping.

She turned to see Zola spilling through work. She seemed to read at an inhuman level. Her icy blue eyes scanning through sheet after sheet.

"Did the computer ping anything?" She asked, seemingly annoyed. Kluke checked back.

"It's still searching. Here let me give you a hand." Kluke offered easily. Together they looked through the stacks and boxes of paperwork.

"Do you know the date? Maybe I could narrow this down?" I asked, Zola peared up with those piercing blue eyes. She had a blank face for about 7 odd seconds. Before standing up straight and pulling out her phone. I watched her tap on it a few times before holding it to her ears. _Huh is she calling someone?_ I could faintly hear the phone ring as she had this deadpan face.

"What's the date on that file you want. There's thousands here!"

Her face went sour. "How do you not know?!" She growled.

"The past 2 years? That's all you have?" Zola then hissed. Kluke gulped, maybe these two are not seeing each other, it's seems a bit hostile.

"Yes...Yes I know... I'll bring it as soon as I find it." Zola said turning her back to me. "The usual place? Sure. See you then." Her voice was almost hushed as she spoke, maybe I spoke too soon?

After she hung up she told me the files were within the past two years, luckily I had separated all projects by year. So she took last year and I took this year and got cracking. We searched and searched, sorting through projects and contracts.

"Good morning." A voice startled me causing me to let out a yip.

I quickly turned to see Andropov at the door entrance, my face flushed a bit as I looked away.

I got up to debrief him, but as I got within two feet.

"Oh would you look at that, I found it." I felt almost horrified at what that meant. For starters, we kinda wasted Andropov's time, that made me feel a little bad, and secondly.

"I'll bring to Logi, he's already waiting for it." She stood up getting her things.

"Kluke I'll call you at noon, make sure to eat." She chuckled as she left me to my second fear. Alone with Andropov.


End file.
